The Only Exception
by Finchel Hudsonberry
Summary: January 2015. William McKinley High seniors graduated over two years ago and nothing has been the same since then. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry live in NYC in a very happy way when suddenly, something unexpected turn their lives upside down. HIATUS/NOT COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

New York, January 2015.

'I'm leaving in five minutes, Rachel. Do you need anything at the grocery ?'

Blaine asked her as he was preparing himself to go out. It was really cold outside and snowy. January in New York. He loved winter time. Going outside to drink a hot chocolate with his beloved people, that's what he liked. 'Rachel ?' She didn't answer. It was typical of her, she must have been busy or something. He didn't care much and kept on slipping on his coat.

_One, two, three … _Rachel, sitting on the bath, looked down to the pregnancy test she had in her hand. Before she had the chance to see the result, she closed her eyes again. She didn't want to know, not now, not in this bathroom all alone. She couldn't help but think. Her head was going to explode, no, she needed to know. 'Rachel, breathe, just breathe.' She took a deep breath and opened her eyes at last. 'Please, not positive.' She looked at the stick she was holding. Suddenly, she began to tremble like a leaf. She had seen two little blue lines. 'I'm off !' Blaine yelled from the living room. What does it mean 'two lines' ? Rachel took the pregnancy test's box and tried to find the notice. She read : 'There will be two lines if you are pregnant'. She stood up violently, hitting herself in the bathroom unit.

'Argh !' she screamed, before leaving the room.

Blaine was still in their apartment in front of the door.

'I thought you were out' Rachel said as she was drying her tears.

He turned round and saw her crying. Her skin seemed really pale from where he was. Maybe it was because of the sun going down.

'Obviously, I am not.' he replied. 'Rachel, what is wrong ? I heard you screaming. Everything's okay ?'

She tried not to cry again, she had to be okay. But, the hardest she tried couldn't help her being fine. She was pregnant, but she couldn't be a mother. She walked fast towards Blaine to take refuge in his arms. He couldn't say anything. Of course, he didn't know what was happening, but he was sure there was a problem with her. He kissed her forehead and hold her closely. A few minutes later, he decided to break the silence. Rachel was still crying against him and he hated seeing her that way. She was supposed to be that strong woman full of energy and stuff and he admitted a long ago that she was the strongest of them.

'Hey Rach, what's going on with you ?' he said, his words lost in her hair.

'I'm twenty, I am a mid-time waitress, I only played a week on Broadway …' she whispered in a leech. She looked up while speaking and then, hugged him hardly.

'Yes, you are.'

'I can't carry a baby, Blaine. I-I just can't. It is more than I can handle'. She kept on crying more and more. Her entire life was falling down. She did want a baby, but not now. She wanted to live her dream before, have a life of her own. Maybe getting married.

Blaine didn't pronounce a single word. He was shocked, of course, but he wanted to be there for his friend. He embraced her tightly and kissed her forehead again. Over the years, Rachel and he became close friends, almost like brother and sister. But he never imagined to be the first to know about those kind of things. Actually, he was freaking out for her and Finn. What are they going to do ?

'It's gonna be okay, I promise.'


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, nothing had changed. Rachel was kind of afraid to tell Finn she was pregnant. She made Blaine promise not to tell Kurt and as her friend, he said he'd keep his mouth closed. But today, she has decided to forget all of that, because it was quite a big day for her.

'So, how do I look ?' she asked, leaving her bedroom.

Blaine, sitting on the couch, turned round and opened his mouth with excitement.

'You don't look like a waitress, that's for sure ! No seriously, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. But, this skirt ? It's freaking cold outside, you're gonna get sick and …' He spoke in a lower voice '… you know you don't have to.'

'Sssssh ! Because today's the day. I finally got a second audition for 'Chicago' and you know, I don't wanna mess this up.'

She put her high heels shoes on and joined Blaine on the couch. He was watching the news on tv, but Rachel decided to turn it off. All these bad news made her feel bad and she was already as bad as she could get.

'Where's everyone ?' she said after she noticed they were alone.

'Mmm, Finn's shaving in the bathroom and Kurt left a few minutes ago to buy some coffees. It seems like we are all exhausted this morning' he answered as he stood up before walking towards the kitchen.

'Yes, I kind of heard last night, Blaine. I wasn't really sleeping and even if I wanted to, I doubt I could.' Rachel laughed seeing him blushing.

Finn opened the door of the bathroom and walked to his girlfriend. He was all clean and shaved and handsome, as always. He lowered his head and kissed her.

'Hi, babe !' he whispered slowly in her ear.

'Hi ! Sleep w-. Wh-what is that sme- ?' she ran to the bathroom, her hand on the mouth, without even waiting for the answer.

'It is my aftershave but wh- ?' he watched her hurrying and followed her, but she closed the door in a crash. He knocked on it. 'Rach, are you okay ?', but all he could hear was a vomit noise.

He looked behind him, towards Blaine who feigned to know anything.

'Babe, do you want me to come in ?' He tried to opened the door, but Rachel had locked it.

'No ! It is okay, I'm okay.' She flushed the toilet and refreshed herself. She looked at her face for a second in the mirror. God, she looked like a ghost. A ghost who was now afraid to leave the room. But she had no choice, she had to. She was right, today was the day. She opened the door. Finn was about to hold her in his big arms, but she moved back.

'No, not too close. I can't stand this smell for now !'

'But you love it, you're even the one who buy it for me. Why did it change ?' He asked. This morning has been so weird so far, but he didn't know where he was going to.

Rachel looked down and then looked at Blaine. She didn't want to tell Finn about it in front of friends. But she had enough, she wanted to be supported.

'It changed because I am pregnant, Finn.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Wh- ? You're pregnant ?' Finn was quite shocked. A few years ago, Quinn told him she was pregnant with his child, but in high school, he was stupid and childish. He looked at Blaine as his voice grew louder. 'You knew about this ?'

'We're not talking about Blaine here, Finn. I'm telling you that you're gonna be a father. I expected more than that from you.' She began to cry, not because she was sad or anything, but more because she wanted him to say that everything's going to be okay and that he'll be here. But nothing. He seemed more angry than ever.

'How do you want me to react, Rachel ? I've already been through this before and I don't know if you remember, but it wasn't really a happy ending for me. I'm freaking out ! Why didn't you tell me about it ?'

She was crying. She felt misunderstood, but the way he was treating her. He never did this. She was his princess, his baby. They have been together as a real couple for way more than two years now. She knew he would be confused, but not furious.

'That's what I just did ! Finn, I'm freaking out too. I am the one who's carrying this baby and just so you know, I didn't want that, okay ? I didn't want a baby. Yeah sure someday, I'd be really happy to build a family on my own but …'

Blaine, tired of being the spectator of an arguing scene between his two best friends, decided to break his own silence.

'You know, I think I'm gonna go.'

'No, you stay ! I'm the one who's leaving.' Finn replied. 'I'm already tired of this !'

'What ? But Finn … We need to talk about this.' She knew it was going to be a big day. But telling Finn the truth has been much harder that she expected. 'You're gonna be a dad, you can't run away from this.'

'You wanna talk ? That is why you were hiding your pregnancy from me ? Rachel, I need some time. This morning, I didn't expect to find out you were having a baby when I woke up.'

'I'm having a baby ? No, it's you and me, Finn.' Her whole world was falling down. What she didn't understand was why he acted like that now, but took his responsibility in high school. 'But you know what ? You want time ? Take all the time you need, I'm out !'

Suddenly, the main door opened and Kurt appeared with a bunch of coffees.

'Hello world ! Who wants a cup of this delicious hot coffee which is literally burning my hands ?' He shouted with his usual mood.

Blaine looked at him and murmured him. 'Not the right time, Kurt.' He got closer to him and told what was happening with an indescribable voice.

Seeing the opened door, Rachel took off.

'Rach, your coat !' Blaine screamed. He was always worried about her, especially since he has known about her pregnancy.

'Give it to me. I'm going with her.' Kurt said before following his friend in the corridor of their building.

Once they were alone in the apartment, Finn sat up on a chair of their kitchen bar. He was shattered, that was clear for everyone. Blaine served him a glass of water and he patted his shoulder. Finn put his head on the table, his hands above. He stayed this way for a few minutes.

'I screw this up, right ?' he stammered. Of course, he did, he already knew it. He just had to imagine Rachel's face in his mind, the way he treated her for being honest. He felt guilty and ashamed.

'Yes. But you'll put things right.'

'But you know what I really regret ?' He hold his head high to look to Blaine, who was now sitting next to him. 'I didn't tell her I loved her.'


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9pm when Finn finally reached the apartment. His day has been one of the most awful. He was feeling bad and terribly nervous to meet Rachel again. The last time they were together, he kind of told her that this whole pregnancy thing was her fault, but of course, he didn't mean it. He was just afraid. Finn's father died when he was a baby and he grew up without a parental male model. Now, he had Burt, but it wasn't really the same. Once he was in front of the door, he took a deep breath, looked at the flowers he bought for his girl and put his hand on the door handle.

'God, where have you been, Finn Christopher Hudson ?'

He was surprised to hear Kurt's voice instead of Rachel's.

'Where is she ?' He said, avoiding his brother's question. He put the bouquet on the living room's table.

'In your bedroom. Last time I checked she was crying, but it was about an hour ago so maybe she is sleeping now.' Blaine answered as he was rubbing his eyes. 'You're okay ?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just need to see her, now.'

Finn walked towards the bedroom he shared with Rachel. He was still wearing his winter coat, full of snow, and his wet shoes. He opened the door quietly, in case she was really sleeping. God, she was so beautiful. He still didn't know why he was furious against her. They were having a baby, a beautiful baby. He sat on the bed side, right next to her. He kissed her forehead and smelled her perfume.

'I am not sleeping' she said quite coldly.

'You should, you had a pretty long day.'

'How could you know ? You didn't seem to care this morning.' Rachel wasn't looking at him. Her head was on her pillow. Finn noticed that their sheet was soaked. She must had cried a lot and he never felt that guilty.

'Yeah about that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't react this way. I guess I was just really shocked and you know how stupid I can be sometimes.'

Rachel didn't answer. She was really hurt and a simple apology couldn't erase all he had said before.

'Please babe, talk to me. Even if I don't really deserve it.'

'You're a jerk.'

'I know.'

'You're a complete idiot.' Rachel hold her pillow closely. 'And I don't know why I'm deeply in love with you.' She turned round and finally met Finn's eyes. She was still a bit mad. 'You do know that you hurt me, right ?'

'I promise it won't happen again.' He took her left hand in his and kissed it. 'You're the best thing I have in my life, I don't want to lose you. Ever.'

'Really ?' She replied, half smiling.

'Of course and-' He put his other hand on her belly. 'About this baby.' He couldn't finish his sentence.

'I should have told you ! But I was scared and, don't blame Blaine, I made him promise to keep the secret. He was there when I learned about it and-'

'Rachel, baby. Stop ! You really don't have to explain, I understand.' He smiled in his dorky way. 'Can I lie down next to you ?'

'Yes, but … Take off your coat before, you look like a snowman. You're freezing me !'

Finn laughed as he was pulling his coat on the floor. When he looked at her one more time, he realized that he was the luckiest man on this planet. He removed his shoes and lay down on the bed, holding his girlfriend like never before.

'I love you, Rachel Berry. And-' He caressed her flat belly. 'I've thought about it all day and I really want this baby with you.'


	5. Chapter 5

This day, Finn woke up way before Rachel. He put his jogging on and left the room.

'Morning.' He said as he was bawling. Blaine was already up, drinking his daily cup of coffee and reading an old book. The computer was also on. Finn rubbed his eyes and served himself a cup.

'Tough night ?'

'You have no idea ! I have all these nightmares about being a dad. And everytime, I break the baby.' He shook his head, trying to forget it. Blaine laughed while drinking.

'Break it ? You know you can't break a child, right ?'

'If you say so.' He bawled another time. God, he hated having nightmares. 'Whatever, what are you reading ?'

'Rachel asked me if I could read this for her. It's a play, called 'Spring Awakening' or something like that. She wants to audition for the part of Wendla.'

Finn came closer to him and looked at it. The book smelled like an old man. Like every book he had ever seen, actually.

'Never heard about it.' He drank a gulp and grimaced as his tongue was burnt.

'I could have bet on it !' Blaine answered, laughing again. He knew Finn perfectly. They've known each other for three years now and, as his boyfriend's step-brother, he had to appreciate him. But, actually, he really liked him. The four of them were having real fun here, in New York. 'Well, it's about sexuality, rape, suicide and apparently, it's also about abortion if I read well.'

'Are we talking about Rachel Berry, my girlfriend ? 'Cause I know her pretty well and- it doesn't really seem like a part she'd love to play.'

'Finn, it is Broadway. She'd do anything to be a part of it !'

'I know, but sexuality and rape, really ? I mean, she's carrying my baby. Don't you think it is dangerous ?'

Blaine stood up, still laughing. He went to the kitchen, put his cup in the sink and turned round towards Finn.

'And making love to her isn't dangerous ?' He whispered. Of course, he was ironic but he knew that Finn would take him seriously.

At the same time, Rachel opened the bedroom door and appeared in her dressing gown. She seemed sick but everyone knew it was because of her nausea. Her hair was a mess. She couldn't say a word when Finn yelled at her, not in a angry way, thankfully.

'You ! No more sex for the next eight months at least !'

She stared wide-eyed, asking herself if she should go back to bed.

'Wait, what ? Why ?' She walked to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek.

'I don't know, maybe 'cause it could hurt the baby ?'

Rachel couldn't help but burst into laughing. 'You're kidding ? No seriously, who told you that ?'

'Um, Blaine.' He drank another gulp. 'Why ?'

She went behind the bar to make some hot chocolate. Now, she had understood why Finn believed Quinn when she told him about the Jacuzzi and everything.

'Yeah, sure. Because obviously, Blaine knows everything about babies, right ?'

She looked at him. He was smiling, enjoying what was happening.

'I plead guilty !' He admitted. 'Come on Finn ! It is so easy to make fun of you. You should read some books Rachel bought about pregnancies. But your face- priceless !' He giggled once again.

'I hate you, dude ! You know that ?'

'And I don't care at all. I'd do the same to see this face one more time !' He shared a look with Rachel. 'Oh and Rach, I read this -' He took the play. 'And I watched some performances on Youtube. Do you really want to do that ?'

'Of course, why not ?'

'The part you want, that Wendla, you can totally see her breast on stage.'

Strangely, Finn was suddenly interested by the subject.

'Let me see that !' He was already on the computer. Blaine looked at him.

'I thought you didn't want Rachel to be part of it ?'

Rachel went from Blaine to Finn. They have talked about her audition. At least, his boyfriend was concerned by her career. But he could never forbid her to be in a musical. It was her life after all. Even if she was having their baby.

'Oh, I don't ! But I can still watch it.' He said, half smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel was exhausted. She took her service at the restaurant eight hours before and this day, she had to cope with some frustrated customers. God, she hated being a waitress. She always knew she was better than that. She wanted to be the famous singer everyone expected her to be. If only she wasn't pregnant … Yes, of course, she wanted this baby now. But, because of that, she couldn't audition without saying that she was having a baby and that she was going to be huge not far from now. Sometimes, she missed high school. It was way more simple in here. She just had to sing and win some choir championships. She didn't have to care about paying bills or working. Whatever, she was an adult and she had to deal with it.

'I am home, Finn !' she yelled when she opened the door. No answer. He might be outside, maybe with some friends he had met during his only year of college. 'Fi- ?'

She turned round and saw him. He was wearing a tuxedo, tie and everything, with a bunch of flowers in his hands. She released her handbag, surprised by the scene in front of her eyes.

'Oh my God, did I miss something ? It is not our anniversary or- It exactly looks like a proposal scene.' She said, laughing, as Finn was walking towards her to take off her coat. When he heard her last sentence, his smile disappeared and he blushed.

'Oh no, Finn ? Tell me it isn't a proposal, please …' She almost begged him.

'You don't want to marry me.' He moved back, his back facing her. He put his hand in his hair, trying to figure what he didn't do. Wasn't she happy with him ? She was pregnant with his child and to his mind, wedding was the next step.

Rachel followed him, hurrying, and stopped him.

'I-I do. But, this is going to fast for me. First, this pregnancy and now, that ? I'd be honored to marry you Finn, someday. Now, I don't know-'

She pulled him against her and put her arms around his neck. Actually, it was more her hands since he was like twice her height. She looked at their living-room which was usually pretty normal. Tonight, all she could see was lighted candles and served dinner on the table. But most important, they were alone. No Blaine, no Kurt. She loved them, but sometimes, she wished she could be alone with her man.

'Listen, and tell me honestly : if I wasn't pregnant, would you propose to me now ?' Even before asking him that, she already knew the answer. Finn was this kind of guy who was afraid of his future and not sure of himself. She knew him by heart, he was hers.

'No, I guess not. I-I just thought it was the right thing to do.'

'You're too sweet babe, but you know we aren't these couples who live their lives in a few months. We're more than that, aren't we ?' She took his chin between her fingers and guided his lips to hers. They kissed in a romantic way, him all dressed-up and her in her waitress apron. This night could have turned into a dramatic one, but it didn't. He was kind to her and, she had to admit, quite handsome in that tux.

'You know, you should wear this suit more often. It fits you perfectly and- oh boy, you're sexy, I told it !' She covered her eyes. She has always found him sexy, from their first meeting to this night of February, in New York.

'Oh, you think ?'

He removed her waitress uniform. She was prettier without it, because, even if he never said it, this red and yellow stuff wasn't great on her. He threw it on the couch and then, picked her up and kissed her that way.


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of February, Rachel was a 10-week pregnant woman. Finn was now really fine with the evidence of being a dad. He was even more thrilled that she was. They told their parents about the baby two weeks ago and they had already received tons of clothes from Carol. She was for sure excited to be a grandma.

'Are you ready ?'

Finn and Rachel were in the doctor's office, her laying down. She had removed her shirt. They shared a look and he took his girlfriend's hand.

'We are.' He answered as he was smiling to Rachel. This was the moment, they were going to see their child for the first time. He had been through this once, but it wasn't the same because he wasn't madly in love with Quinn. He always knew he wanted something more and that is why he had kissed Rachel when he was still with her.

'I'm warning you, it's going to be a little cold.'

She shivered when the gel touched her warm skin. She looked at Finn, murmuring how cold it really was, but she forgot everything suddenly. She heard a little noise, just like a heartbeat. She turned her head towards the screen. Tears were filling her eyes.

'Is that- ?' She asked. She couldn't finish her sentence, she had like something stuck in the throat.

'His heartbeat ?' The gynecologist finished. 'Yes and it sounds pretty well. You see this ?' He pointed a little circle. 'This is his heart.'

'Oh my God' Finn whispered. He was getting very emotional there. He hold her hand tightly. He kept whispering, because he was afraid to speak out loud in a doctor's office. He always thought it was like in a library, you know, all the 'be quiet !' thing. 'I want to remember this all my life. Rachel-' She was still concentrate on the screen and she was obviously crying. She was shaking. 'Oh Rachel, I love you.'

That is when she turned round and they kissed.

'That's our baby, Finn.' They kissed once again, before he broke it to ask some questions.

'Um, everything's normal doctor ? I mean, the baby's alright ? I see no arms here !' He was already very protective with his family. He never had a father and he wanted to be perfect for his own child. And this baby without arms was freaking him out.

'As normal as he could be, don't worry. It's perfectly normal to be scared for a first child. But everything's alright.' He looked at Finn who was deeply breathing. The doctor seemed amused by the situation, but of course, they weren't the first parents he has met. 'By the way miss, you don't have any problems in your pregnancy like height sickness or blood loss ?'

Rachel was now sat, her shirt on her belly who didn't look like a pregnant one yet.

'No, not at all. Just this morning sickness which is driving me totally crazy, but no. I think everything's fine.' She gave a quick glance to Finn, so he could approve.

'What about your sleeping ? And you eat well ? You know you have to eat for two persons now.'

'Oh yeah, she eats a lot ! Sometimes, she even scares like : 'what if she keeps eating and eating and I can't stop her ?''

Rachel was firstly shocked by what he had just said but actually, he got a point. The doctor laughed. He just didn't mind him, he was a normal father-to-be, but it was Finn. He has always been like that, his own interpretation of the goofy kind.

When the young couple left the building, it was snowing outside. It was really beautiful and they were not far from Central Park. He put his arm around her shoulders.

'You wanna go for a walk, babe ?'

'But it's snowing !' She said, but everyone could feel she wanted to.

'So ? There's no better occasion, Rachel. It's wonderful out there and I want this day to be perfect for us and our baby.'


	8. Chapter 8

'Do you remember when we met here three years ago ?'

Finn and Rachel were holding each others hands. It was freaking cold outside, but they didn't care. They were here and happy after all. Her wooly hat was falling on her forehead as snowflakes dropped on her eyelashes.

'Yes, I do remember. You asked me to get dressed and to meet you in Central Park.' She answered as they were walking on the exact same bridge they were when he offered her flowers. 'I'm sure we should have worked on our songs, but I regret nothing.'

'Yeah, me neither.' He smiled and pulled her against him tightly. 'You know, someday, we'll come back on this bridge with our child and we will told him that his life began here.'

She stopped walking and kissed him. This night was one of the best she had had in her entire life. She was an high school girl in New York City for the first time, she was with the boy she was in love with and they had the perfect evening every young girl dreamed of.

'You are my baby's daddy. You know, I've always loved you, since the first time we met in freshman year. And now-' She began to cry.

Finn dried her tears, kissing her cheek softly.

'Don't cry baby, we're going to have the best life we could have dreamed of. And this baby will be the most pampered in the whole world. You'll see !'

'I am not crying because I am sad, I'm going very emotional about this. You see me in the doctor's office ? A fountain !'

He laughed and then they kept on walking under the snow. This moment was really wonderful. Like a postcard or the remake of 'Nothing Hill'- but in New York obviously. Finn was happy and he'd never exchange his life with another. And his girl, his heart was beating for her and will always be.

The sun went down. Far away, some kids with their parents on the ice rink.

'Finn- ?

'Yes, baby ?' He looked away and saw the rink right there. 'Oh, I-I don't know Rachel, I'm terrible at-'

She put on a hangdog expression and licked her superior lip before drawing him towards her.

'Oh please Finn, please, please, please ? It is so romantic !' She looked like an excited little girl. 'I'll do anything you w-'

'Okay, okay, if you want to. But I warned you, I'm going to be awful on those skates.'

Anyways, she wanted to be a princess today and he'd do anything for her. Really ! Even doing ice skating. Once they were on them, they began to slip. Rachel was a perfect angel, but Finn- He was himself.

'See, I told you ! I'm pretty bad at it. Even those kids do it better, they're laughing at me !'

She burst into laughing. He was hilariously paying attention to what children were thinking of him. Inside, he may be this same small town boy, raised by his mother. As she was about to answer him, she saw him falling on the ice.

'Shit !'

'Oh my God, are you alright ?' She said, rushing towards him to help him. But, she couldn't help herself, she was laughing really loud like crazy.

'Stop making fool of me.' He replied as he stood up. He hurried and pulled her against his chest. 'I told you I was a mess.' He replaced a lock of her hair behind her ear. 'Now, everyone think I'm ridiculous because of you.' He put his hands on her cheeks. 'And you're gonna pay for that, Rachel Berry.' That's when he kissed her again, in Central Park.


	9. Chapter 9

Finn and Rachel were at the restaurant with Finn's brother, Kurt, and his boyfriend, Blaine. It wasn't unusual since they were living together, but this day, they had decided to have dinner outside and then, take a walk on the Fifth Avenue. Kurt told everyone to dress well. Why ? Nobody knew instead of him and Blaine. Rachel was wearing her most beautiful dress and the boys were all in suits. They all looked good, but, even if she was with Finn, she had to admit that Blaine was also handsome. She had already noticed it during their first prom.

Once they were set up on, they ordered some champagne. They weren't rich but it was the second time in one year that they were out all together. Rachel only drank some gulps, but Finn, he needed that. So much had happened in his life lately. He just wanted to have fun for one time. And he didn't have to drive, but most important, Blaine was paying. So far, their dinner was really great. They were just laughing like normal people. Finn was the one who laughed the most, but Rachel knew he was a bit drunk. At the end of it, Kurt began to speak.

'People, if we are here tonight, it's because-'

'Um, Kurt, let me do this.' Blaine interrupted him, but took his hand. 'So, if I invited you tonight, it's only because-' He looked at his man one more time. 'I proposed this afternoon !'

Kurt jumped on himself as Rachel stood up to kiss them.

'Oh my god, this is so excited ! I am so going to be one of your maid of honor.'

Blaine laughed at her. He hugged her and looked at Finn.

'Are you okay ?'

Finn hasn't said a word yet. He was just looking at all of them, they seemed all happy. But him, he was livid. Of course, he had drunk a few drinks and it was true that he didn't know how to stand up right now, but Blaine and Kurt were engaged.

'Yes-' He looked up as he was waking up. 'Oh yes, buddy !' He joined him and hugged him. 'That's incredible, congratulations !' He quit Blaine's arms to go into Kurt's. 'One day, I told you I was there for you and always will be as your brother. But I think Blaine just took my job, Kurt !'

A few minutes later, the two couples were in the street. Kurt and Rachel were arm in arm. Their boyfriends were behind them, talking to each other.

'We wanted to get married in Lima, but you know, the law- we can't. So I think we'll do it here, in New York. And I was wondering if you would be my best man ?'

Finn, still shocked by the new about his brother getting married, took time to answer.

'I'd be thrilled, Blaine. Oh my god, I can't believe that you two are getting married. And that I'm having a baby on my own.'

'And I can't believe we are engaged before Rachel and you. You've been together since forever or so !'

'Actually, I asked her. And she said no. I guess we aren't ready yet.'

He looked at Rachel who was laughing with Kurt. These two were just the same. Both crazy and exceptional. He was kind of crazy too, but crazy about her.

'You did ?' Blaine replied, astonished. 'She said no- why ?'

'She thinks I only want to marry her because she is pregnant. But I know her, she's afraid of being engaged with someone. Becoming a mom is already a big step in her life. It represents a break in her Broadway dream. I know she's happy about all of this, but sometimes, I can't help but wonder if this is the life she wanted.'

'I think you drank a little bit too much, Finn. Rachel is insanely in love with you. As you said, she isn't ready, but you know, I'm sure she will catch Kurt's bouquet. Because trust me, Kurt will have a bouquet !'

They laughed together and Rachel turned round. She walked towards Finn.

'Baby, can we go home ? I'd love to celebrate with you guys, but I worked all day and I need to rest or this baby-' She pointed at her belly who has begun to grow. 'This baby's going to be under stress before his birth.'

'Sure. You don't mind ?' He asked the other couple. Obviously, they didn't care much. Going home with Rachel, he whispered to her ear. 'And I kind of have an idea.'


	10. Chapter 10

'You told me you had an idea earlier in the street.'

Finn and Rachel were finally home. They left Kurt and Blaine on the Fifth Avenue because she felt tired. Now, they were about to open the door.

'It is true, I do !' He entered the apartment and, before Rachel could even say a word, he pressed her against the door.

Usually, he wasn't like this. He was always sweet with her, taking everything easy. But, tonight, he wanted- well, he wanted to get crazy with his girl for once. And yes, she was pregnant and- ? He couldn't care less. He wanted her and will have her.

'Oh !' She said once she got between the door and her man. 'That's what you had in mind at the restaurant, I bet.'

'Not at all ! But, you know, I think I'm drunk.' He laughed nervously.

'Whatever.'

She took his head in her hands as he was wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed violently, like they haven't seen each other for months. Rachel, still against the door, moaned slowly in Finn's mouth. When she began to undo his shirt's buttons, he put her down. He took his own shirt and took it off, ejecting all of his buttons in the living room. He threw it on the floor.

'W-We have two hours before they come ba-' He said, already short of breath.

'Sssh' She whispered in his ear, a finger on his lips. Then, she decided to go alone towards their bedroom, walking in a coquettish way to seduce him more. He would never get enough of her. He ran to her and carried her in his arms as she burst into laughing. He put her down on their bed. He loosened his tie, but Rachel grabbed it and pulled him onto her body.

She let his hand glide along her breast as he was kissing her little belly. He undressed her almost entirely. Only her black pantie and bra were last.

'I got the sexiest woman on Earth.' He grabbed her left hand, holding it tightly. He put his other hand behind her back, pulling her close to his chest. Rachel kissed him languorously. For a moment, she had forgotten she was pregnant. She was just Finn's girl and she loved it that way.

She whispered, biting his ear. 'Let's just get Finn and Rachel tonight.' She unzipped his pant as he was removing her pantie. When he entered her, she moaned loudly and the world around them stopped for a while.

Later this night, they were naked together in their bed. Rachel's head was on Finn's body. He kissed her forehead before looking at the alarm clock. 1am.

'They aren't home yet.'

Rachel grimaced and then said, outraged. 'We had sex twice tonight and all you can say is about your brother and his fiancé ? This is awkward and- quite unexpected.'

'Oh I'm sorry babe. I was just- um, elsewhere. Blaine asked me to be his best man. It's confusing me.'

Rachel lowered her head.

'Why ? He's been living with us for almost two years. He's been with Kurt, your brother, more longer that we've been together. It makes sense to me.' She caressed his chest with her fingers.

'I know all that, but you see, there is this girl I met- and I'm afraid to ask her to be my date at this wedding because I'm madly in love with her but I doubt she knows it.'

'Oh my God, this wedding is going to be pure gold ! They're getting married, both of your parents will be here and I'll be your date and the maid of honor.'

'I don't remember telling you you were my date.' She looked at him with her devil eyes and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Finn took his serious face, but then laughed. 'I'm teasing you ! Of course, we're going together, the both of us : you, me and your huge belly.'


	11. Chapter 11

Rachel was having a pretty boring day. She was now three months pregnant, her morning sickness had stopped but she has been alone for hours. Finn was outside, trying to get a new job. She had read all of her Playbill and a bunch of feminine magazines were scattered on the floor. It was raining outside and she hated rain, that's why she was jammed in the apartment. She was so tired, she hasn't slept in two days because of Finn's snoring. Only God knew how much she wanted to sleep but it was daylight and Rachel was one of those girls who couldn't sleep when the sun was up.

At 3pm, she was still alone. She sat in the kitchen, twirling a spoon in her coffee.

'I'm here !' A voice screamed from the door.

Unfortunately, it wasn't Finn. But it was okay, he had to find a new job since he got fired from his last one. Burt and Carol told them they could help, financially, once the baby will be born. But, they didn't want to. They've kept this baby, they'll raise it right with their own means.

'Hey !' Blaine said when he saw his bored friend. He took a cup for himself and filled it with hot chocolate. 'God, it's cold outside.'

Rachel hadn't spoken yet. She touched her belly and blew.

'Where have you been ?' She put her cup down and looked at him. 'I was bored and no one was there. What if-'

'Wait, are you alright ? You seem exhausted.' He asked her, noticing that her eyes were blood-injected.

'Maybe because I am ! My sweet and really kind boyfriend has a cold and every night since two days, he's been snoring. It's driving me crazy, I swear !'

'You should rest, Rachel. I doubt sleep deprivation is good for you or the baby.' She nodded and stood up to get to her dearest couch. But she did it too quickly and waved. He ran to her, posed his hand on her forehead to know if she was feverish. 'You felt alright today ?'

'I had a stupid headache but I'm sure it's because I didn't really sleep. And I had some stomach pain, but it's okay now.' Blaine brought the chair next to her and made her sit.

'If you say so, but if you feel bad, I will call the doctor, okay ?'

'Blaine, I know how I feel and what I'm doing.' She patted his cheek and stood up again, smoothly this time. He let her do what she wanted, but noticed something on the chair. He looked down. 'What the h-' He murmured to not panic Rachel. She had lost blood. He wasn't a doctor but he knew it wasn't good. He span round in time to see her collapse. 'Ra-Rachel ?'

He jumped on her. She was laying on the parquet floor. 'Rachel, Rachel, come on ! Wake up ! Help, SOMEBODY HELP ME !' But nobody replied. He took his cell phone and composed the ER number. 'Yes, yes I'm here ! Um, my friend is pregnant- Three months. She lost blood and now, she's on the floor, she's not answering- I-I don't know. Yes ? Yeah okay. Um, 90 Bedford Street, in Greenwich Village- third floor. Hurry, she's pregnant !' Once the emergency doctor told him to hung up, he threw his phone next to him and tried to wake her up. 'Rachel, god you have to wake up ! Please. Your baby, think about your baby !'

Five minutes later, an ambulance got into the street, loudly. Blaine went to the window, opened it in spite of the rain and yelled. 'She's up here !' A few people entered the apartment with medical technology and a stretcher.

'When did she faint ?' One of them asked.

'Um, I don't know really. Six-seven minutes, maybe more ? I-I don't know, I saw she had lost blood and then, she fell and- Please tell me she's gonna be okay, we need her to be okay, she's pregnant and her boyfriend- oh god, he need her !' Blaine was scared and panicked.

'Mister, for now, we have to take her to the hospital.'


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine was in the waiting room, worrying for his best friend. He's been there for half an hour now. Once he arrived at the hospital, following Rachel's stretcher and nearly crying, he called Finn. He just told him she was unconscious.

'Blaine, Blaine what happened ?'

Finn was walking fast in the hallway, his vest in his hand. He had run for sure, his hair didn't look good and he was short breathing. Blaine stood up and told him what doctors said, which was actually nothing.

'She faint in the living room. She complained about having a headache, stomach pain and be tired and then- I saw she had lost blood. And-'

Finn was under shock. When he left Rachel in the morning, she was fine, well as fine as a pregnant hormonal woman could be. Yeah, these times, she was really a pain in his ass. She was always angry and, a second later, she was all lovely and everything. He looked at Blaine, tears in his eyes.

'B-But, what did the doctors say ? She-Rachel is okay, right ?'

'I know nothing, Finn. They refused to tell me because I'm not family !'

Finn didn't wait the end of his sentence and ran to the secretary.

'Rachel Berry. She's somewhere in this hospital, you gotta tell me what's going on !'

The woman behind the desk raised her head, her glasses falling on her nose.

'Are you family ?' She questioned in a haughty tone.

'YES, I am DAMN FAMILY ! She's my girl and she's carrying MY BABY ! Is that enough for you ?' He was quite angry. He hated this woman, how dared her not to tell him where was Rachel. She was somewhere, maybe dead, he didn't even know. What would he do without her ? Pretty much nothing.

'Let me check- She's, yes she's in room 142, first floor.'

Once he knew where she was, he took the steps and hurried to her door. When he was about to enter without even knocking, a doctor left her room. He seemed worried, but confident. He looked at Finn, who was already asking a bunch of questions. Was she fine ? And the baby ? But the doctor replied not a word. Except one question.

'Are you her baby's father ?'

'Yes ! Yes, I am. Please tell me she's okay, she's all I have.' He began to cry, thing he wasn't used to. 'My friend called me telling she had faint and lost blood, but she was alright.'

'She's okay, sir. At least for now. I gave her some medicine to sleep. She-'

'What happened ? I don't understand a thing. We went to the doctor a few weeks ago and he said she was fine and the baby too.'

'I'll be honest with you, she almost lost your baby. That's what we call a miscarriage, but emergency doctors did the right thing. Now, I think that everything's gonna be okay, but she will have to rest a lot for the next few weeks, maybe months. Can I ask you some questions ?'

Finn sat on a chair against the wall. That was a lot of information for him. Miscarriage ? He heard about it, but he had never understood how a woman could lose a baby. Like one day she's pregnant and the following, she's not. He rubbed his eyes.

'Yes, sure.' He replied intelligibly.

'Had she been sick lately ? Or did something change in your life or your relatives ?' He noted his questions on Rachel's file.

'Um, not lately. I mean, she had all this morning sickness who was driving her totally crazy but it is over now. And- beside her pregnancy, nothing really changed. Okay I lost my job, but I was on my way to find another one and she knew it.'

The doctor wrote what he said on his piece of paper and thought about it a bit.

'Okay, mmm, I'll be back later. You can see her, but she's still weak and asleep. When she will wake up, do not panic her. She's alright for now and your child too, but stress isn't good for her- or the baby. You heard me ?'

Of course, he heard him. He could be dumb sometimes, but they were talking about his girlfriend's life and their baby. It was serious and Finn would do anything to keep them safe. Once the doctor left the corridor, he opened quietly the door and see Rachel, sleeping, with some pipes linked to her veins.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn sat down not far from Rachel. He looked at her, trying to keep his tears for himself. What happened to her ? Earlier this day, she was singing a Barbra classic, which he had never heard about, under the shower and now, she was laying down in a hospital bed. He caressed her three-month pregnant belly and began to cry again. He knew they were going to be parents soon, but he never really thought about a life with a baby. Still moving his hand on her womb, he approached his head.

'What is wrong baby, you don't want to meet me ?'

He shyly smiled.

'You know, you are not bigger than my thumb right now, but your mom and I really love you, already. I bet you can hear her sing and speak. And I'm sure you see me as this awkward guy who don't know a thing about babies. Actually, I don't even know if you have ears to hear me right now. But, please, don't give up. I'll-'

He dried his tears away.

'I'll be the best father, I promise you. I will do anything to make you happy and to protect you and- and your mother, she will be crazy about you. You cannot leave us like this, like you tried.'

He let his head fall on her arm. He knew that everything will be alright, but when he got this call from Blaine, he saw his whole world collapse. It was only forty minutes ago and he was in the street, going to another meeting. God, what would he do without her ? Rachel was the one who believed in him, since the first time they've met. He made him confident. He fell asleep right there, this way, a hand on their baby.

About an hour later, he was awake by a move under his head. It was her arm. He lowered his head quickly to see if she was conscious.

'Hi.' She said in a intelligible voice. 'Where am I ?'

All she could see was blur. She felt really tired and thought a truck was stuck on her head.

'Shhh, baby.' Finn took her hand in his and kissed it. Hearing her voice again was the most wonderful sound he has ever heard. 'We're at the hospital, but everything's fine now.' He ran his fingers through her hair. 'You scared me Rachel, I don't wanna lose you.'

She looked at him, not understanding. She woke up when she arrived with the ambulance, but a bunch of doctors and nurses were yelling around her and she couldn't hear a thing.

'What happened, Finn ?'

'Apparently, you lost blood and then, fainted. Um, your doctor said you- He said we almost lost the baby, but don't worry, it's fine now. And it's always gonna be, I'll keep you safe, both of you.'

Rachel put a hand on her belly and then looked at her left arm.

'What is that ?'

'I don't know, maybe some medicine to help you. Rachel, you- I think you will have to stop working, maybe until the end of your pregnancy. The doctor said you should stay in bed for a while. And I agree with him. Today may have just been a warning, I don't want you to get hurt and the baby neither.

'Can you please speak more slowly, I caught only a word or two.' She closed her eyes. 'God, my head is hurting so bad !'

Finn was about to caress her hair when someone knocked on the door. He turned round saying that nobody was there. He just wanted to be with the mother of his baby, taking care of them, forgetting about the whole world around. But then, he heard Kurt's voice.

'Still no one there if I tell you I have a chocolate box wit me ?'

Finn gave a look to Rachel, asking her if she wanted to see someone.

'Let them in. We will have enough time to discuss about my pregnancy later.'

She tried to smile, which was a difficult thing to her since she had just learnt that she had almost lost Finn's child. She put her head on her pillow as Kurt, followed by Blaine, opened the door. Seeing that she was awake, Blaine heaved a sigh of relief. He hurried to be next to Rachel and pickyly hugged her.

'Do not scare me like that again, do you understand Berry ?' He whispered to his ear.

'I'll do my best, Anderson.' She half-smiled as he was still hugging her. She looked at Finn, over Blaine's shoulder. He still seemed terrified as hell and she realized that, maybe, someone gave her another chance to enjoy her pregnancy.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel has been at the hospital for four days now. Doctors just kept her here to make sure everything was okay with her and the baby. She was still weak and forced to rest, but she wanted to go home. She hated hospitals. Every single time she was in one, a bad thing happened : her mother abandoned her, Kurt's father almost died, she got her nose broken and a year earlier, Finn even had to be operated on for appendicitis. See, bad things. And this time, she almost lost the only one baby she has ever expected. Someone once told her that every bad thing she had done in the past would come back to her face suddenly.

'You are ready Rachel ?' Finn asked as he was finishing packing her stuff.

'I've been ready for three days. But, do I really have to leave in this wheelchair ? I mean, I can walk. It's not like the baby was about to fall down on the floor.'

She jumped slowly off her bed and hit the linoleum. Finn let go of what he had in hands and carried her.

'Do not joke about it, ever ! It's not funny.' He took the wheelchair, approached it and then, looked at his girl who was doing her puppy face. 'And yes, you have to sit in here. I think it's the protocol or something like that. But even if it wasn't necessary, I'd forced you.' He made her sit down and leaned over her. 'Because miss Rachel Berry, I'm afraid you'll have to obey me for at least the next five months. I will always keep an eye on you two, day and night and then, night and day. Always.' He looked deep in her eyes and then laughed, but he was really serious. If he had to fasten her to their bed, he'd do it unhesitatingly.

Rachel blew and made her saddest face. Of course, she was aware it was for the baby's health and hers, but she didn't want to stay in bed forever. She was always full of energy. She hated having a cold, she always thought it was an annoying thing. So being in bed, without doing anything was like her own hell.

'I hate being like this. It's not like I was a baby, I am not one !'

'Yes, you are. You're my baby.' He kissed her and went to close her luggage.

'Knock, knock !' A voice said behind the door. A huge teddy bear appeared instead of Kurt. 'I know, I couldn't resist, I saw it in a shop window and I thought of my future nephew-' Rachel gave him a look. 'Or niece.' He added.

Finn rose his head, almost afraid by the soft toy. He swallowed his saliva.

'This bear is so big.'

Blaine, who was waiting in the doorway, raised his eyebrows. He loved Finn, really, but sometimes he was the weirdest person he has ever met.

Half an hour later, Rachel was finally home. Blaine was carrying her little suitcase as Finn was helping her walking. She hated being treated that way, but she knew she had no chance against him. Once they were all in, she stretched out on the couch, her legs on Finn's lap. He turned on the answering machine, on the coffee table.

*You have two messages. First message : Today, at 5:22PM. Biiiip 'Finn baby, why didn't you call me ? I got the new from Burt who had it from Kurt this morning. I know she's in the hospital. By she, I mean Rachel. I'm taking the first plane tomorrow to New York. I want to help. I will call you before the takeo-'*

The message didn't have an end. Finn gave Kurt a glance, sighingly.

'I should have bet on it.' He touched Rachel's leg. 'I didn't want her to know, everything's okay, she doesn't have to worry.'

But Carol was his mother, his only parent. She will always worry about him or his new family. He kept on caressing his baby's leg.

'I hope you don't mind if she-' He turned to look at Rachel, but she was already sleeping. He smiled and moved her legs so he could stand. Once he was up, he put his right arm under her back and the other on her knees joint. 'I think someone is tired right there.' He said to his roommates as he was taking her to their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Finn had arrived at the JFK airport at 1PM, after an hour of car-driving. It was raining, like everyday since the previous week, and he was really exhausted. Rachel had came home the day before and since he had gotten his mother's message, he had to do errands, go to the pharmacy and prepare the guest room. Actually, he was kind of happy that Carole visited them. All this story with Rachel at the hospital scared him to hell and suddenly, he wanted to be just a little boy.

'My boy !' A voice said behind him.

Finn jumped with fright when he heard it. He turned and immediately hugged his mother. He hold her tightly and almost broke her.

'Well, my baby is hurting me.' Carole whispered, gasping for breath.

'Oh sorry.' He let her go and grimaced. 'Mom, I missed you so much ! You should come here more often. Last time was-' He thought about the last time his mother came to New York. But damn, it was hard. 'Actually, I don't remember you've ever come.' He quickly hugged her again. 'We should go before those clouds get darker.' He took the suitcase and brought her to his car.

'So, how's my grandchild ?' She asked once they were in the car.

His hands on the steering wheel, Finn sighed, staring at the road.

'It's not born yet.' He looked at his mother, who was a little amazed by the situation. 'I'm joking Mom. I'm not that stupid. Well, the baby is- It's good for now. We just have to be careful and Rachel has to stay in bed. We got an appointment in two weeks.'

'But, what really happened ? Burt only told me she fainted and that her doctor said she almost had a miscarriage.'

'I don't know, I think that just happened. You know, things happened sometimes and you can't tell why. Rachel thinks she did something wrong, but I'm sure she didn't.'

'And how is she ? I know Rachel, she's always excited about everything and can't stand still for a long time. She must be crazy in her bed.'

'It's been a day since she came home, so for now, she's only sleeping. But you'll see, once she'll get better, she will be the one who will drive everyone crazy.' He silently laughed.

The rain had stopped when they finally reached Bedford Street. Carole was astonished by New York. It was a first time in the Big Apple. But right now, all she wanted to do was to be with her son and his pregnant girlfriend. And with the engaged couple too. They entered the apartment, still talking to each other with their loudly voices. Blaine shushed politely, standing up to welcome their guest.

'She is still sleeping ?' Finn questioned him as he was putting down his mother's suitcase.

'Now, she is ! I had to fight with her. An hour ago, she left her bed to eat-' Kurt explained, exiting the kitchen to sweetly kiss his stepmother.

'Wait, she did what ? I told her to stay in bed while I wasn't around. She knows what the doctor said, she has to rest.' He exclaimed, almost yelling. Kurt continued.

'But she's Rachel ! Even when she's weak, she is way more stronger than me. Blaine forced her to go to bed, carrying her. She got devil eyes, I swear !' Blaine agreed with him, imitating Rachel's face.

'Yeah Finn, she is really scary. She's like- Remember when she lost her voice a year ago before an audition ? She's worst !' He said while laughing.

Carole was listening to all her boys, complaining about the only woman they lived with. She was sure they knew nothing about women, especially Kurt and Blaine, but pregnant ones weren't the same. They were worst.

'Boys, she will calm down. You are all right, she's Rachel and we know her. But she's having a baby, she is all hormonal and emotive, and she is now forced to stay in bed. Be patient, she will understand sooner than you expect.'

She putted her son's cheek and started congratulate the two others about their wedding. Finn thought about what he got into and sat on the couch armrest.


	16. Chapter 16

'Can I come in ?' Carole knocked, waiting for Rachel's answer. She knew she was awake since Finn just left the room. 'I got some water with me.' She looked at her son, behind her back. He whispered that she could go. He had told her that when she was sad, she was always thirsty. Carole opened the door. She approached the bed and sat next to her. 'How do you feel ?'

Rachel drew herself up and took the glass Finn's mother gave her.

'Thank you. I have been better. Of course, if I wasn't in this bed, I WOULD BE WAY FINER !' She yelled so everyone could hear her.

'Don't take it too personally, it's for the baby, you know.'

'I do understand why Finn is all protective, but seriously, I can take care of ourselves. Doctors said I could go home, that's because I'm fine, right ?'

'Let me tell you one thing, mother to mother-to-be : For now, you don't realize how important your baby's health is. You just think of yourself and the fact that you have to be stuck in here. But once it'll be born or even at your next ultrasound, you'll change your mind. See this tall man I gave birth to ? When he was two years old, he fell in the garden and got his right knee broken.' Carole stopped for a moment to look at her gorgeous daughter-in-law. Of course, they weren't married but it was tantamount to.

'So, the scar on his knee-' Rachel began to ask.

'Yes, it's from this afternoon. And-'

'He told me he got into an car accident when he was a teenager.' She continued, disappointed. She should had known that it was a lie. She was aware about his little problem when his mother taught him how to drive. But it told her about this accident just once, when she questioned about his scar.

'He never told anyone about this. Imagine what Noah would have said if Finn admitted he got his big scar because he fell when he was kid. No, no he doesn't want to be laughed at.'

Rachel smiled as she was drinking another gulp of her glass. Carole came closer to her and put her right arm around her shoulder. Finn always had good taste in women. She liked Quinn, but the thing she did to her son was more that she could handle. She lied and told everyone he was the father. Yes, she used to like Quinn. But Rachel wasn't Quinn and they weren't high school children anymore.

'Why Finn is always acting like I was a baby ? I just want him to be my boy. But he only thinks about our safety. Kurt and Blaine also changed. I'm not allowed to laugh anymore. I don't want to be sad all the time, this is just NOT ME.' She insisted on the last two words.

Carole hold her tightly in her arms. She understood why Finn treated her like a baby. She was such a fragile thing. She had always seen her as a doll, always well dressed, and she was sure about a thing : if Finn and her had a baby girl, she must look like her mother.

'They are scared. You just got back from the hospital, they want to be sure you are okay. You're the only girl in here and Blaine plays the big brother. Concerning Finn, you're the love of his life and you're having his baby, it's pretty normal. His father acted the same when I was pregnant, I admit he drove me crazy.' She took a deep breath. 'Finn just looks like his father.'

'Do you miss him ?' Rachel asked, caressing her belly and getting comfortable in the bed.

'Everyday.' She smiled.

She may be married and in love with Burt, he wasn't her first love. Christopher Hudson fell in love with Carole in high school, just like Finn and Rachel did. They got married when they were about twenty-five and got their first child not much longer after. But, destiny decided to end their happiness and he died when Finn was only one year old.

'Don't be too rude at Finn. He does stupid things sometimes, but his heart is pure. He doesn't know how to deal with all of this. He'd never had a father and he's afraid to be a bad dad to your baby.'

'He told you that ?' Rachel felt tears filling her eyes.

'He doesn't have to. I am his mother, I know him more than he knows himself.' Carole was about to stand up when she saw Rachel was crying. 'Oh no- no, don't cry Rachel.' She sat once again and took the girl against her chest. 'I'm stupid, I should have not told you that. Stop crying, it's gonna be okay, right ? We are all here for the both of you. And this baby- Well, this baby already has a crazy uncle, a super grandma but most important, he got you. That's all that matter.'


	17. Chapter 17

'I can't get out of this room !'

'Oh yes, you can ! You yelled at me for the last two weeks to go out and today, we're going out so move your sexy butt and come to me.'

Finn and Rachel were alone in the apartment, preparing themselves to attend their meeting with the doctor. She's been home for 16 days now and she had to admit that she wasn't easy to live with. Only Carole understood her because she had been there. Hormones were killing her and Finn didn't get why she was always upset.

'I can't, Finn !' She yelled from the bathroom. 'I look terrible.'

'Why ?' He was waiting for her in the living room, his coat on and her medical file under his arm.

Rachel left the room and showed up. She was wearing a pant, which was exceptional, and a large pullover. Finn raised his eyebrows, wondering why she was dressed like that. Usually, she was wearing beautiful dresses or skirts with her hair released. He grimaced and, seeing his reaction, Rachel returned in the bathroom and closed the door. Finn stood up, leaving the file on the couch, and came to it.

'Babe, you're beautiful. Now, we really have to go, the hospital is 20 minutes from here and our appointment is pretty soon.'

'NO ! I am fat and awful and- did you see me ? I can't wear my clothes anymore.' She said, angry, behind the door.

'RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, you are getting your ass out of this bathroom or I will drag you to the doctor's office by myself, you understand me ?' He screamed. She acted such like a little girl sometimes.

She unlocked the door and got out.

'People are going to mock me, Finn. You know I'm afraid of what they think about me. You know that !'

He caught her coat and put it on her shoulders.

'I do know, yes, and I honestly don't care. And neither should you. Rachel, we are going to the hospital to see if everything's okay. Don't you think it's much more important than what anonyms think about you ?'

He looked at her, waiting for the answer. She lowered her head and thought about it for a while. The answer was obvious but she didn't want to admit that she was wrong. Rachel was the strong woman in here, always confident about herself. But these times, Finn was this kind of person, not her.

'I guess so.'

Finn smiled and kissed her forehead.

'Now, we really have to hurry.'

A few minutes later, they were set up in the car, Finn driving away as the sun was burning his eyes. He put his right hand on Rachel's thigh. He was sure she was okay. Nothing had happened since she lost blood. And she has gained weight which was a good sign concerning the baby.

'What do you want ?' She asked him, looking at the road.

'Right now ? I want to get out of this DAMN traffic jam.' He easily replied, not seeing what she was looking for. 'Why ?'

'No, silly !' She laughed. 'Would you like a son or a daughter ?'

'Ooh, um-' He scratched his head, driving with one hand on the steering wheel. 'I don't know. I think I just want a healthy baby for now. But I kinda like the idea of having- um a girl ?' He gave her a look as she was staring at him, idiotically smiling. 'Yes, a girl. I'd love to kick some boys' ass.' He giggled. 'You ?'

'I won't tell you. I just wanted to know what you would like.'

'You can't do that, Rachel. This is not fair to me.' He feigned to be upset. But then he watched her and realized she didn't give a damn. 'At least, we will know it in an hour if we want to.' He whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

The waiting room was empty when Finn and Rachel finally reached it. They were quite late due to the traffic jam but they knew it wasn't a big deal. Doctors were always late, that was a fact. They sat in front of the office and waited for the doctor who took care of her when she was hospitalized.

'I'm happy you're smiling, Ms Berry.' The doctor said once he finally arrived.

The young couple stood up and followed him in it. The obstetrician went behind his desk, sat and invited Finn and Rachel to do the same.

'You are feeling better, Rachel ?'

'I'm a bit tired, but I'm fine. And I can't stand my own bed anymore. But instead of that, I'm great. I gain weight, I eat and I'm always yelling at everyone which means my pregnancy hormones are doing good.'

Finn was staring at her. She was right, she seemed to be fine, but it may be a trick.

'Well, we're going to see that. Come on here.'

The doctor stood again and told Rachel to climb on the hospital bed. Finn stayed on his chair. He hated to see her being examined, he was kind of ill-at-ease. She took off her pant and her pantie before laying down. She put her feet on the stirrups. Just like Finn, she hated that, but she couldn't pass it. She took a deep breath and asked if everything was okay since he hadn't said a word yet.

'Everything seems pretty normal. Your cervix is as closed as it has to be, which wasn't the case last time you were here and I can't see any traumatism. No- everything's fine !'

He threw his rubber gloves to the trash and invited Finn to join them once Rachel was full clothed.

'We can now continue with your second ultrasound.'

He pulled Rachel's shirt and froze her with the gynecologist gel. He did not warned her this time because she was now used to it. But, like the first time, she shivered. Finn finally came and hold her hand, smiling.

'I'm happy everything's okay with the both of you. I hate acting like a cop with you, Rachel.'

They haven't been normal Finn and Rachel lately. She was always upset and he treated her like a child. It was hard for them to act like people who were only twenty. A heartbeat filled up the office. Their baby's.

'Isn't it too fast ?' The father-to-be asked, always worrying about his child's health.

'Absolutely not, fetus' heartbeats are usually that fast. Babies' too, actually.' He moved the ultrasound machine on Rachel's belly. 'I know it's hard, especially since what happened, but I told you not to worry. If something was wrong, I'd tell you. Just trust me.' He smiled again at the young couple. 'So-' He paused for a moment. 'Do you want to know the sex of your baby ?'

Rachel knew Finn wanted to know, but suddenly, he wasn't that sure. She met his eyes and murmured that she really wanted to. Happy things wasn't usual these times, she wanted this. Finally, Finn agreed.

'Okay- If my girl wants to know, then I can't disagree with her.'

He lowered his head to be at her level and put his arm on her shoulder. They both looked at the screen, waiting for the doctor's commentaries since they couldn't make a difference between the blur they were looking at.

'As you can see here, there's pretty much nothing. But-' He moved his machine once again. Finn turned his head to catch something, but he couldn't see anything else that forms.

'I can tell that- Yes, you are expected a girl. And I think it is one hundred percent accurate. Congratulations !' He turned off the material. 'And sorry M. Hudson because you will have to deal with those two beautiful girls.'

'A girl ? Are you sure ?' Finn asked as Rachel was speechless.

'Certain. This-' He showed a white little zone on the screen. 'This is her vagina and that's her uterus. She's a girl, no doubt.' He smiled, turning off the machine. Finn looked at Rachel and kissed her, whispering at her ear that he was the happiest man that has ever lived.


	19. Chapter 19

When Finn and Rachel came back home later this day, Kurt, Blaine and Carole were waiting for them. Dinner was already served on the table. When he put the key in the door's lock, everyone stood up.

'SO ?' They asked using only one voice.

They shared a look.

'So what ?' Finn replied. He knew that they've all waited to know, but he would not announce the new until they were really dying to know it. He smiled at Rachel, who was taking off her coat, revealing her pregnant belly.

The three others got really excited.

'SO, is it a boy or a girl ?' Kurt screamed.

''I absolutely don't know what you are talking about, Kurt.'

Rachel took Finn's coat and put it away. She threw her handbag on the kitchen bar, searching something in it. Kurt gave up, but Carole didn't. She was already that obsessive grandmother everyone would be afraid of.

'Rachel-' She said. 'Rachel, I know you are holding your ultrasound picture, aren't you ?' She walked towards her. They all could see she was better. The appointment must have been good for them. Rachel moved back but hit the door behind her. She liked playing, hiding their baby's sex from them.

'Maybe.' She replied, putting the piece of paper behind her back.

Finn moved in front of her to protect her from his mother.

'Mom, you are not going to touch my woman.'

Surprisingly, he turned back to Rachel and stole the picture from her. She made her indignant face, but then, she laughed as she saw him raising his hand so nobody could reach it. They both giggled and decided that they were done playing this game. He returned the ultrasound to Rachel and walked to the living room, searching for her hand.

'So- So, so, so …' Finn began. 'Firstly, the doctor told us that there was no problem with Rachel or the baby. She just has to rest a little more but then, she'll be able to ruin our lives again.' She hit his arm violently. 'Sorry. And concerning the baby-' He paused. 'Should I really say it ?' He asked them.

But, Rachel was way faster than him.

'It's a girl !' She screamed while laughing.

'A girl ?' They all said, standing up under excitement.

'We're having a girl !' Both Finn and Rachel replied with a tone admixing happiness and tears.

Cheers filled the entire room as Carole, Kurt and Blaine surrounded the future parents. Finn's mother took her son apart.

'I am so proud of you, Finn. You've been through so much in your short life. Your father would be proud too, I know it.' Tears invaded her eyes. Finn noticed it and took her in his arms.

'I wouldn't be here if you weren't an awesome mother, mom.' He kissed her cheek as he was used to when he was a child. He was about to hug her again when he heard his stepbrother's voice behind him.

'This is amazing ! I am so going to teach her everything about boys.'

Rachel's smile disappeared as she heard Kurt's comment. She looked down, almost freaking out. She wondered how she could raise a daughter as she never had a mother for herself.

'Hey, what's wrong ?' Finn asked her when he saw she wasn't as happy as everyone in the apartment.

'Nothing, I-I just need to be alone for a moment if you don't mind.' She answered. She didn't even looked forward to his reply and she hurried to her bedroom, leaving Finn right there without any explanation.


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel sat on her bed, her head in her two hands. Tears became to fill her beautiful brown eyes. When she was about to literally crash, she heard the door opening. She looked up and saw Kurt entering the room.

'Hey, are you okay ?' He asked seeing no sign of joy on her face. 'You should be the happiest in here.'

'Yes, I am fine, it's just-' She mimed him to sit next to her and then, put her head on his shoulder. 'I have two wonderful fathers who did all they could for making me happy. I will always be thankful for that, but-'

Kurt interrupted her speech as he got his own head on Rachel's.

'But you didn't have a mother, is that it ?'

She lowered her head and nodded. Her mother wasn't there when she rode her bike for the first time. She wasn't there when she had her periods. Of course, Hiram and Leroy Berry has been the greatest parents ever but she missed a maternal figure. Kurt continued.

'I was really close to my mother. She was my model, not my father as other boys, but my mom. When she died, I- You know, when someone you really love die, you can't see your life without that person. I needed a lot of time to build a future with my father. He was absolutely amazing with me. He still is. But that day, I lost my model. You didn't have a mother, Rachel, but the beautiful baby girl you are carrying is going to have one and a great one. Make sure you'll be a model for her.'

Rachel laid and dragged Kurt down with her. They were stretched out together, holding each other's hand.

'Why are you always so kind to me ? I've been terrible with you.' She questioned, looking at him. She was so proud of him. When they first met, he was a scared little boy, to afraid of what people would say about him to come out of the closet. Now, he was engaged to the man he's been in love with for years, in New York and a brilliant vocal student at the Juilliard School.

'Because I know you. You've been like this since the beginning of Glee club. You're this annoying girl, but I appreciate you that way. You wouldn't be Rachel Berry with your foul temper.' He smiled to her.

They looked at the ceiling for a while. Everything was pretty quiet out there, they just could catch some words. Apparently, they were talking about the wedding who was planned for the next month. Suddenly, Kurt broke the silence.

'By the way, you look awful today. I had to tell you as your friend.'

Rachel grimaced. She was already regretting all she had said about his sweetness. But fashion was to Kurt what Broadway was to her.

'My clothes aren't fitting me anymore. I've gained so much weight. This is all I could find to go out.' She replied, taking a piece of her pullover. He was right, this thing was really ugly.

'Finn said you have to rest a little more, but once you'll feel better, I'm gonna take you to a shopping afternoon. Maternity clothes are usually as horrible as your pullover, but I'll get you the finest we could find in New York. We will also look for your maid of honor dress. Mercedes doesn't want me to find her one, but you, Rachel, you're going to come with me and become the princess you've always wanted to be.'

He stood up pronouncing his speech and spoke louder as excitement overcame him.

'And speaking of Mercedes, she will come over pretty soon. Her student year ends at the end of the month and she really wants to help us with the wedding. I told her she could come and sleep on the couch since Finn's mother will still be here.'

Rachel drew up herself.

'Wo, oh, oh- First, speak slowly, I've already told you that. And did you speak with Finn about Mercedes ? I know I don't mind, but he isn't me. Especially with the baby comi-'

Finn entered and saw the woman sat on the bed.

'Is everything okay ? I heard some screams.'

Kurt turned round and left the room, a big smile on his face. Finn's eyes followed him and then looked at Rachel.

'Explanations ?' He asked, giving her his hand to stand up.

'Kurt was talking about the wedding and Mercedes who's coming in New York at the end of the month.' She replied as she joined him. He took her into his arms and turned in front of the mirror on their door.

'Look at us.' He quietly said. 'We're going to be the parents of a beautiful girl.' He kissed her forehead and put his hands on her belly. 'I love you so much, baby.'

'I love you too, Finn.'


	21. Chapter 21

Rachel and Carole were sitting on the couch, watching her favorite movie on television which happened to be 'Funny Girl'. Her feet on the coffee table and a chocolate ice cream pot on her belly, she was singing along to 'My Man' when Finn came back home. He had heard this song several times, but when Rachel was the singer, he could feel her emotion through his heart. He stayed against the door listening to her until the end of the song and then coughed to show his presence.

'You should get dressed, I'm inviting the both of you to lunch.' He said, quite exciting and kissing his girl's forehead as usual.

Rachel put her ice cream pot on the table and stood up, not without some difficulty because she wasn't used to her weight yet. She was now 18-week pregnant. Carol stood up too and light off the television.

'You seem unusually happy, my boy.' Her mother replied, taking the pot and putting it into the fridge.

'I am.' He took Rachel's hand and made her turn round like they were dancing. 'I finally found a new job !' He smiled.

'Oh my God !' His girlfriend jumped in his arms in spite of her baby bump. She kissed him romantically before he put her down. 'I am so proud of you, Finn.'

'You kissed the brand new seller from the musical store 'Best Buy' here in Broadway.' In some ways, he got into Broadway before she did. 'So, to celebrate, let me invite my three favorite women to lunch.'

He slapped her butt before she went to their bedroom.

An hour later, they were all set on a restaurant's terrace. It was a pretty sunny day in New York during early May. Rachel drank a gulp of her full ice water glass. She took off her summer hat and began to speak.

'I didn't tell Finn yet, but-'

He looked at her, wondering what was going on. She was clearly talking to his mother. He was about to open his mouth when she continued.

'I have an idea for our daughter's name. Not the first, but the second one.' She gave a look to her boyfriend and the father of her baby. 'I think she should be named after you.' She said smiling at Carole. 'Like Something Carole Hudson. You've been everything in Finn's life, his mother, his friend and his confident. You definitely deserve this for making him the man I love.'

Carole became very emotional and left her sit to hug Rachel.

'I'd be honored.' She whispered to her ear. 'Only if my son agrees with this.'

Finn took off his sunglasses, rubbed his eyes because of the sun and smiled to them.

'How could I not agree ? My baby girl has to be named after her grandma.' He took his mother's hand as he kissed Rachel's cheek. 'When we were in high school, I was popular, sure, but everyone thought I was stupid. You are the persons who made me comfortable with who I was.' Carole went back to her chair. 'I can't believe where I am now. A New Yorker with a great new job and about to have my first child with the girl I'm mad of. I couldn't ask more.'

'You two are going to be great parents. You seem not to realize it yet, but I'm sure of it. You are already, actually.' His mother answered under emotion. 'You are all doing great and I'm so proud of you. Big year for the Hummel-Hudson family. One wedding and a baby. When I told Burt about the baby, he almost had a heart attack. And I won't tell you his reaction about the wedding. He literally freaked out !'

The end of the lunch went well. Rachel and Carole talked babies stuff as Finn was listening to them, enjoying his life.


	22. Chapter 22

It was about midnight when Finn woke up. He took a look at the alarm clock, sighed and threw his own head on the pillow. Why couldn't he sleep ? For the first time in a while, he had absolutely no problems. His couple with Rachel was fine, their baby girl was still as quiet as a stone and he has begun a new job which consisted in selling guitars, drums and partitions. Yes, he was happy, so why couldn't he sleep ?

'You're awake ?' He whispered, asking to Rachel.

'Hhmm.' She replied without opening her mouth. Damn, it was midnight and she needed to sleep. Midnight wasn't an hour to wake people up.

'You are not sleeping ?' He said so, turning his head towards hers.

She removed her pillow and turned round to face him.

'Obviously, I am not. I wouldn't reply to you if I was actually sleeping, Finn.' She smiled to him. 'Why are you awake ?' She put a hand on her belly. It was one of her newest habit, but it was normal. She was almost five-month pregnant and her baby bump was growing as one goes along.

'I honestly don't know. But I don't care, I can now stare at my beautiful girlfriend. My amazing-' He gave her a sweet and quick kiss. 'Gorgeous-' He kissed her again. 'And sweet girlfriend.'

She came closer to him and let him put his arms around her.

'Why so sweet suddenly ?' She said, pressing her head against his chest.

'I am always sweet.' He put the comforter on them to keep them warm. 'You're doing so great, babe, with everything. I'm just really proud of you.'

She smiled again.

'My mom really loves you too.' He took a piece of her shirt, who was actually his and touched it before caressing her arm. 'When you said our daughter should be named after her, you really win her heart. Of course, she already loved you but that thing, it means a lot to her. And to me.'

Rachel's look stood still as she left his arms. She opened her mouth, but no sound came from it. Finn drew himself up, taking her arm.

'Rach, are you okay ?' He questioned. He sit on his pillow as she touched her belly once again. 'It's the baby ?'

'Yes, yes.'

'Is it ? You're feeling bad, we got to call your doctor !' He stood up quickly, panicked and putting his jogging on. Rachel laughed at him. He could be such a silly boy sometimes. Finn stopped hurrying. 'Why are you laughing ?'

She told him to come to her.

'She- she kicked. I can feel her. You were telling me how proud you were and then, she kicked. She agrees with you for sure.' She couldn't stop laughing. It was the weirdest thing she had ever felt. Someone kicked her from the inside, she couldn't even say how she felt at this moment.

'Oh my god !' He screamed before she shushed him. It was still around midnight. He jumped on the bed and stayed on his knees. 'Can I feel ?' He asked, moving his hand to her baby bump. She nodded and pulled her shirt over. He put both of his hands on Rachel. 'I can't feel anything.'

'She's not kicking anymore.'

Finn made a sad face and laid down next to her, staring at her belly. He'd like to know what it feels like, having a life inside you. But he couldn't since he was a man.

'Give me your hand.'

She took his hand and put it down on her body.

'Feeling ? This is her right foot. I bet if you're staying there, she will kick once again.'

They spent most of the night trying to feel their baby. When the sun finally rose, they fell asleep, hugging each other.


	23. Chapter 23

It was about ten in the morning when someone knocked on the apartment's door. Rachel left the couch quickly, put her shoes on and hurried to welcome her guest. She already knew who it was and she's been waiting for this person for days now. She took her key and opened the door.

'I heard some huge mama was hiding in here ?' A voice Rachel was used to, said.

'Mercedes !' She jumped to hug her. 'God, I've been waiting for you for ages !' Rachel carried Mercedes' bag as she could.

'Okay Rachel, I'm already over you.' She seriously replied.

The pregnant woman made her puppy face and Mercedes burst into laughing. They went into the apartment to be more comfortable. Rachel put the bag down behind the couch, sighed to get more breath and walked to the kitchen bar.

'Can I give anything ? A glass of water, something to eat maybe ?' She asked as she was serving herself a glass of iced tea.

'Kurt called me and told me everything. All I want you to do is to sit down.'

It couldn't be true. Rachel had to deal with three men and a woman for so long now, she was hoping that they would leave her alone now. But Kurt, damn Kurt, told almost everyone and Mercedes was just another guard to keep her calm.

'Listening to you is like hearing their voices.' She finally sat in front of Mercedes and smiled to her. 'Whatever, I'm so glad you are here ! I'm all alone with these boys, of course there's Finn's mother and even if she's the sweetest person with me, she's not really twenty.'

'And I'm really happy to be in New York, I've missed this place so much.'

Two years ago, Mercedes spent the whole summer with them, helping her friends to settle. They had the most amazing time all together, but in September, she had to move to Washington to enter her first year of juridical school.

'We're alone ?' Mercedes drank a gulp of the glass Rachel had given to her.

'Finn is working, Blaine is with Carole doing some things for the wedding and Kurt had an important class this morning. So basically yes, we're alone.' She sighed one more time, leaned against her chair and put her elbow on the kitchen bar.

'Perfect, then we can have a little girly conversation !' She laughed, waiting for her friend's reaction who was quite expected.

'I don't remember we've already done such a thing.'

A few minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, drinking other glasses of tea. Mercedes teased her about the fact that she was the first of the former Glee club to expect a baby. Rachel told her it wasn't true since Quinn gave birth when they were sophomores, but it wasn't exactly the same. She didn't keep her daughter. Finn and Rachel were.

'So, when was it ?' Mercedes questioned her, putting her glass down.

'When was what ?' Rachel raised her eyebrows.

'When you conceived her, of course. I wanna know everything. Even if it makes the next moment I'll meet Finn awkward !' She giggled even more when she noticed her host's face.

'WHAT ? No, no, no, I am NOT going to tell you how we- oh god, I can't even think about it.' She grimaced and then shyly smiled remembering this moment. She would always keep this in her memory, even if she wouldn't get pregnant from that night.

'Rachel ?' Mercedes was snapping her fingers in front of her eyes. 'Are you sure you don't want to share it with me ? Please, I've been single for months. I have to feel love by proxy !'

'Hmm, what ? Oh yes. No, I'm not sure, Mercedes. It'll be weird for you to hear that but, you could be shocked by what I would tell you, seriously. Sometimes, I even wonder myself if it was actually me in this bedroom.' She laughed and stood up to take a piece of cake Blaine had bought the previous day.

'Berry, I'm gonna be here for weeks and I will keep you asking about it. Now, do you want to tell your little story when we are alone or in front or the boys and Mrs Hudson ?'

Rachel came back to her sit.

'I guess I have like no choice. Okay then-' She took a deep breath. 'It was middle December and it was snowing outside. He took me up from work late this night because he doesn't really like when I'm alone in New York around eleven. We came back home, Kurt and Blaine weren't here. I was freezing and he decided to warm me. Literally. We went into our bedroom and-' She paused for a second as her friend got really impatient. 'We did it against the door.'

Mercedes opened her mouth, not shocked by what she had heard but because she was right, it wasn't Rachel at all. But, she kind of liked this one. She was way more fun than the diva she had known.


	24. Chapter 24

'Good night everyone.'

Rachel left the table where they were all sitting around, having dinner. Well, dinner was a big word. Actually, they bought some Chinese food, put it on plates and then, eat. Around them, the apartment was a mess. They've been working all night on Kurt and Blaine's wedding invitations. It was about 1am when she began to fall asleep on her chair. Finn told her to go to bed, whispering he would join her in a few minutes. Rachel kissed his lips sweetly and walked to their bedroom, bawling.

An hour later, Finn was still not there in bed with her. She could hear her friends laughing in the living room. She wanted to join them again, but the little voice in her head told her not to. And she agreed. A five-month pregnant woman had to rest sometimes and it was quite true that she was exhausted. Sealing envelops for hours was an exhausting task. When she was about to finally sleep, the door opened and her boyfriend entered the room.

'A few minutes, huh ?' She said, her eyes closed.

He took off his shirt and his pant. Only his boxer shorts was left. He sat on the bed and drew himself in the sheets.

'Yeah, I know.' He replied, sighing. 'But Mercedes was telling us a story about lawyers' disagreement in a trial she attended to. It was fantastic ! Like 'Law & Order', but in real life.' He came closer to her and put his arms around her. 'You aren't sleeping yet ?'

'I was thinking.'

'About what ?' He kissed her left naked shoulder.

'About how much I wanted you tonight.' She half-smiled. 'But you didn't notice the way I looked at you or my hand on your thigh when we were sitting at the table.'

He made her turn round so he could look into her beautiful brown eyes.

'Ooh, what's going on with you, tonight ?' He asked her, but the answer was evident.

'I don't know. You work all day long, leaving me almost alone and I miss you really much. May I add that your unshaved face is the most attractive thing I've ever seen in my life.' She touched his scruff and caressed him.

'Oh my god, Rachel Berry is horny ! Your hormones, you- you totally want me right here, right now. It's too bad.'

She was kissing him in the neck, listening to him. He was telling the truth, she wanted to make out. Earlier, she even wanted to lie him down on the wedding invitations not caring about people around. Actually, she imagined it in her head while folding them.

'What's too bad ? We're adults, Finn. We are totally able to do this. I know I want to.' She licked him softly, making him laugh. He was quite over sensitive there.

'Stop it, Rachel. My mom is just next door, this is so embarrassing. We shouldn't do that.'

Laughs burst in the living room. Kurt's and Mercedes' were the loudest. They were joking about their high school years, revealing some of their secrets to Blaine and Carole. They were probably thinking Rachel was sleeping and Finn's about to.

'Who cares ? They are too busy laughing. I'm sure they won't even hear.' She let her hands traveling his chest. Chills ran through his body.

Why tonight ? No, no, why when his mother was there ? If there were alone or even if only Kurt and Blaine were here, he would do her unhesitatingly. He'd be pleased to do whatever she wanted. But, the little boy inside him just couldn't do it. Rachel's lips were now around his nipples and he knew if she kept going, he would have to think about this damn mailman to calm himself down. He caught her arms and put her next to him.

'I'm serious, Rachel, really. I love you and I'd enjoy some make out with you, I swear, but-'

She turned her back to him quickly, putting her strap right.

'But nothing.' She interrupted him. Her smile had disappeared from her face. She was upset and Finn would regret the fact the he refused to have sex with her. She closed her eyes.

'Baby, I'm sorry. You just- Just understand me for a second.' He had come closer again, but this time, she didn't do a thing. He moved back and turned his back to her too. 'This pregnancy thing is about to kill me, like really !' He murmured, before he closed his eyes to embrace Morpheus.


	25. Chapter 25

Rachel was up for several hours to help Kurt with the invitations before he had to go to his school. She was wearing a pair of maternity jeans and a very girly top, just to make Finn jealous. Why ? She was still really upset and she wanted revenge. And revenge meant 'no talking to Finn' and 'looking stunning as ever'. The previous night, Finn had refused to have sex with her just because his mother was there. It wasn't an excuse for her, they were used to do it with other people in the apartment since they were living with another couple.

When Finn finally left their bedroom around eleven in the morning, he walked towards his girlfriend, amazed by her beauty. He tried to kiss her on the lips, but she put her finger on his mouth to reject him. Kurt discreetly watched them acting that way.

'I am still mad at you.' Rachel said, not looking at him.

'You're kidding, right ?' He sat next to her, giving a look to his brother and then staring again at her.

'Absolutely not. I wanted to have sex with you last night-' Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up to leave the living room as this conversation was too awkward for him. 'And you clearly said no. Don't expect me to be satisfied this morning.'

Finn looked around him. Kurt was the only one here with them, the three others must have been outside. He didn't want to have this kind of argument in front of his mother. Well, all sex related always made him feel uncomfortable with his mother.

'Rachel, I've already told I was sorry last night. You are becoming a little crazy there, babe. It's just sex.'

'It isn't just sex, I needed it !' She still wasn't looking at him, too concentrate on what she was doing with her invitations. She suddenly felt the baby kicking in her womb. 'God, stop hitting me or I'm going down here !'

He was right, she was going insane and he was scared of this Rachel. He stood up without even trying to talk to her again or touching her belly to feel his daughter. He went to the kitchen bar, served himself a cup of coffee and drank a gulp of it. He licked his superior lip.

'So, that's it ? You're just gonna be angry at me forever ?' He put his cup down, waiting for the answer. But Rachel was decided not to reply. 'Okay-' He sighed as he was taking his leather jacket. 'I think I'm gonna go. I have work and then, I planned to spend time with my colleagues. Is that okay with you ?' Finn had begun his work at the music store three weeks ago. His colleagues were really nice to him, especially since they had known about his drumming abilities.

'Mmmh.' She finally replied and looked up. She really wanted to be mad at him, but she knew it wouldn't be that simple. Her hormones were controlling her and even if she was upset, she still wanted him. Finn was the guilty one. How could he manage to be so handsome with his unshaved scruff and this leather jacket ? Whatever, she was still mad.

'I hope when I'll come home tonight, you'll be more in a 'not-angry-and-I-forgive-you' mood.'

He opened the door and slammed it.

'Can I come back ?' Kurt said from his bedroom. 'Is the sex conversation over ?' He joined Rachel in the living room.

She turned round to face him.

'I did act stupid, didn't I ?' She asked. 'I should run to him and apologize for being such a bitch with him.' She stood up and prepared herself to follow him.

'Do not !' He almost screamed. 'And since when do you use the b-word ?' He laughed. 'Whatever, we- we will go get him after work at seven tonight, okay ? You will act like the perfect and sweet girlfriend you always are and everyone will live happily ever after, okay ? But 'til then, you, me and Mercedes, once she'll be back, we've got to find your maid of honor dresses !'


	26. Chapter 26

Today was a perfect day of May, a sunny and hot one. Kurt Hummel, soon Anderson, had taken his two best friends to an afternoon of shopping. For Rachel, it was quite an emergency. She was five-month pregnant and, even if she had bought some maternity clothes, he still thought they were awful.

Around 3PM, they were with Mercedes in a Starbucks Coffee, sitting around a table. Rachel had changed her clothes since the morning to wear a summer dress. Her belly had become really huge and nobody could deny she was expecting a baby. She drank a gulp of her chocolate frappucino. She had stopped drinking coffee when she discovered she was pregnant.

'I- We have a surprise for you, Rachel !' Kurt said under excitement. 'We told you we were looking for your maid of honor dress and that's part true, but we planed something else.'

'You've been through a lot these past months and we wanted you to relax for a moment.' Mercedes continued, quietly. 'So, in a hour, we got an appointment to Kurt's favorite hair dresser and then, we will do some shopping to- So, you could become the sexy woman you said you were.'

Mercedes hadn't forgotten what Rachel told about her daughter conception.

'What, me ? I don't think this is a good idea, these clothes are who I am. I've always wore skirts and dresses.' She put her beaker down on the table. 'And Finn loves me this way. If I change, I won't be the same for him.'

Kurt stood up and took her hand so she could be up too.

'Rachel, you have no choice ! You're doing what we are saying or you are not my maid of honor anymore. So ?'

The pregnant lady sighed, but couldn't fight against her best friends.

'OK. But I'm doing it only because I am afraid not to be a part of this wedding, right ?'

At 7PM, Finn was saying goodbye to his last customer on the day. It was time to close the music store, but actually, close was only synonym to 'we are not serving you anymore', because his colleagues and he were still in. The lights were still all turned on when he walked towards the drums at the bottom of the store.

'Who's in for a musical break ?' He loudly asked his new pals.

He took two sticks and began to hit on the drums like never before. He hadn't think of Rachel since he left her in the morning. But now, he just had to let it go a little. Being somewhere else than in his apartment with his hormonal girlfriend and all these wedding things. He had only twenty and a half, he wanted to act like a man of this age.

A few minutes later, he looked up, still drumming while one of his colleague was playing the guitar. What he saw was absolutely amazing. A young and dark-haired young woman had entered the shop. The 'closed' sign didn't dissuade her to get in. He felt guilty to stare at her, but she was as gorgeous as his love. Yes, Rachel and her were pretty look-a-like, but they weren't dressing the same and his girlfriend's hair wasn't that long and she didn't have a bang anymore. The lady turned round, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. Finn stopped playing the instrument and stood up to see what she was looking for. As he was walking to her, he noticed she was pregnant. There were too much things to be a coincidence.

'Rachel ?'

She took off her sunglasses and smiled at him.

'It was Kurt and Mercedes' idea. What do you think ?' She questioned, turning around so he could see her new clothes.

'I think I am the luckiest dude in here.' He wanted to kiss her so badly, but suddenly, he remembered what had happened between the two of them. 'Aren't you mad at me anymore ?'

Rachel came closer to him, not paying attention to his colleagues who were watching them.

'Do I look mad ?' She whispered, before she kissed him softly.


	27. Chapter 27

Central Park was the most romantic place Rachel has ever known. She was with Finn, sitting on the park's grass against a tree. It was late, almost ten, but they wanted to share a moment just together. The apartment was a mess and they couldn't be an intimate couple anymore. They've missed each other.

'I have never loved someone as I love you, Rachel.' He said, hugging her tightly in his arms to keep her warm.

She put her head on his chest to rest. She didn't have to reply to him, the way she was holding his hand and putting it on her belly proved it.

'Do you believe that in less than four months, you will hold your daughter in your arms instead of me ?' She smiled to her own baby bump.

It was true that she was almost six-month pregnant and had become this huge lady who was always happy about everything. Feeling her baby moving in her womb was the thing she loved the most. It was her moment with her unborn child.

'Not really. But I will.' He kissed softly her forehead before he looked at the sky full of stars. 'And about our baby girl, I was thinking we could begin to think about some names.'

Rachel turned round and became quite excited.

'You think ? Because I agree and I even wondered if we could name her after-'

'I put my veto right on Barbra.' Finn interrupted, almost screaming. They would never call their daughter Barbra.

Rachel looked at him and giggled. She had to admit that she wanted to name her after her idol. But when she thought again about it, she couldn't help but laugh. Her dads called her after Jennifer Aniston's character in F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Rachel. And even if she loved her name, she didn't want to do the same for her baby.

'Okay, you're right. Do you want to share your names with me ?'

She repositioned herself to sit in front of him. She smiled again. This night was so perfect. They had dinner just the two of them and then, decided to have a long walk in Central Park by night. That was why they were now at the foot of a tree.

'I-' Finn remembered when Quinn was pregnant with his supposed child. He wished he could forget these few months of his life and the name he told Quinn : 'Drizzle'. Where did he find that name ? It was awful and, yes awful. 'I kind of like Lucy.' He finally answered.

'Lucy.' She raised her eyebrows. 'Are you aware that it's Quinn's real first name ?'

High school years were now far away from them. But Rachel and Quinn never really became friends. They were too different and she had the feeling that the blonde girl still hated her.

'Oh I totally forgot about that. Rachel, I'm sorry.'

'I don't mind. What about Lea ? It's beautiful and nobody we know has this name.' She asked, her smile growing to her ears.

Finn grimaced.

'No, too short. It's beautiful, you're right but I don't think our girl is a Lea.'

'How could you say that ? You haven't meet her again.'

'It's better, I made her.'

They laughed together as Finn took her in his arms again. It wasn't cold outside, just a normal night of middle May. It may be their last quiet night together for a long time. Kurt and Blaine were getting married the next week and they all had to prepare the best day of their lives. As promised, Finn was Blaine's best man and he still had to find his suit and write his speech. Rachel didn't have to speak at the ceremony. Kurt asked her to sing a song which would be perfect for him and his husband.

'Kathy.' Finn exclaimed suddenly.

'What ?'

Rachel began to be a bit tired. It was a pretty long evening and the baby wasn't asleep at all. She had never kicked her that way.

'Kathy. The name. I don't know where it comes from or why I thought about that, but I like it.' He explained himself.

She half-smiled, thinking of their baby. Kathy Carol Hudson. That sounded great and she was sure her dads would love it.

'Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry and Kathy Hudson. It sounds perfect to me.' She kissed him passionately and put her forehead on his. Their noses were touching each other.

Finn whispered. 'Soon, you will be a Hudson too, I swear. Whether you want it or not, miss Rachel Berry.'


	28. Chapter 28

Everything was still quiet for the moment. They were all sleeping as the apartment was full of people. Kurt and Blaine were getting married today and a lot of persons from Lima, Ohio, were now in New York to celebrate it. The girls and Kurt were sleeping at the apartment while the boys were in a hotel.

'Rachel, wake up ! Wake up !' Kurt said under excitement.

'Nooooo, let me sleep at least two more minutes.' She hardly replied in her sleep.

Kurt and Rachel had slept together since Quinn was there and the pregnant woman didn't want to sleep with Finn's ex-girlfriend. He laid down and looked at the ceiling.

'I'm getting married today.'

Rachel opened her eyes and turned round so she could look at her best friend.

'Can we do the wedding here ? I feel like I won't fit in the dress you chose for me. I am so big.' She sighed and put her hands on her belly.

'I love you, Rachel, really I do. But today is not about you for once, but about Blaine and me. Come on, wake up, you huge and annoying woman !'

He stood up and forced her to stand with him. She bawled and left the Kurt and Blaine's bedroom in her dressing gown. At the same time, Mercedes and Quinn exit Finn and Rachel's room. They seemed all exhausted and some wanted to sleep more for sure.

'I'm sorry to wake you up so early, but- No actually, I am not sorry. The wedding is in four hours and until then, I need to be handsome which won't be too difficult but Rachel has to fit in her dress, okay girls ? And you all have to be gorgeous. It's my wedding and pictures should be perfect !'

Kurt looked at the girls. He seemed under stress which was understandable, but also really impatient.

'Santana called me, she told me her plane was late so she will manage to go there directly.' Quinn announced.

He sat down and sighed. At least, she could come. Some people from the Glee club couldn't like Brittany and Sam. Suddenly, he stood up.

'It's no big deal, I just want her to come. So, girls, chop, chop ! In less than four hours, we have to be in the park next to the church.'

Obviously, Kurt and Blaine weren't getting married in a church. They didn't believe in God and even if gay marriage was legal in New York, it was still a religious sacrilege. They had found a little garden not far from one who was perfect for them. Simple, but beautiful. The previous day, they were all there to set up things and Rachel had to admit that the place was wonderful.

About an hour later, Rachel was almost ready. She just needed to fit in her maid of honor dress and with her pregnant belly, it wasn't so easy. When she was about to lose her mind, someone opened the door.

'Let me help you with this.'

She didn't turn round to see who was that person, she could recognize this voice everywhere. It was Quinn's. With her help, she was finally ready to attend her best friends' wedding. She looked at the blonde woman.

'I never thought I could have said that, but Finn is really lucky to have you. You look fabulous, Rachel.'

Rachel stared at her, trying to find out if it was a kind of trick or if she was honest.

'Why are you suddenly nice with me, Quinn ? You spent your entire high school years hating on me.' She fixed her hair clip and redid her lip gloss.

'I was always thinking you had stolen Finn from me. But yesterday, when I saw him this happy with you, I realized we weren't in high school anymore. We're adults now and I needed a few years to notice that.' She smiled and helped Rachel to readjust her dress who was already rolled up because of her womb. 'I'm sorry about everything I told you and for slapping you more than once.'


	29. Chapter 29

It was 11:30AM when Kurt and the girls finally reached the garden where the wedding was planned. They were all dressed up to the nines and, against any appearance, it wasn't unusual to see people dressed up at noon in New York. They walked to a tent to leave some of their stuff. When Rachel was putting her make-up on, hands moved her back.

'My girl is going to steal Kurt's day.' Finn whispered to her ear before he made her turn round. 'You look amazing, Rachel.'

She put her hands around his neck.

'Thank you, Finn.' She replied, kissing him softly. 'I missed you last night. How was your night with the guys ?'

He hold her against his chest, kissing her forehead.

'Oh, we just had dinner outside. M. Schuester insisted to pay so, free dinner for the all of us. Then, we just walked a lot through New York and we went to bed quite early. And you, was it like a sleepover or something like that ?'

'Maybe for the others, but Quinn kept on staring at me all evening. I think she was thinking of Beth looking at my baby bump.' She sighed. 'Or maybe she was thinking of you.'

'We haven't been together since forever, babe. You should forget about her.'

'I know, but this morning, she helped me fitting in my dress and she said she was sorry about everything she did to me. That was really unexpected. I mean, this is Quinn.'

Finn looked at Rachel and then at Quinn who was helping Mercedes with her hair.

'We will talk about this later, okay ? All you should focus on is the wedding and your song for their first dance. And be happy, today you can be all emotional and I will understand why, this is awesome, right ?' He laughed.

Kurt and Blaine's wedding wasn't an usual one. First, there wasn't a bridal walk since Kurt wasn't really a bride. But more important, Blaine's parents weren't here, not that they didn't want to, but they couldn't. Around noon, the music started to play. Mercedes took Wes Montgomery's arm and walked to the aisle. Blaine was already waiting for his future husband there, smiling.

'You're ready ?' Finn asked his girlfriend, taking her hand to go.

'I am. Your daughter is too, she's kicking hard.' She put her arm under Finn's and began to walk.

'She must be quite excited about her uncle's wedding.' He murmured while going towards the aisle.

There weren't much people. Just Kurt's family which hardly included himself, Carol and Burt, the former Glee Club and some Warblers. It was quite intimate but they wanted it this way. In front of the aisle, Rachel kissed Blaine's cheek saying she was proud of him and went next to Mercedes. They all looked to Kurt when he arrived with his father. He was smiling, almost laughing, but somewhere on his face, you could see he was missing his mother. Finn, staring at his brother from another mother, couldn't help but smile as his protégé was getting married. From this moment, he wasn't the one who had to survey and protect him. He will miss his brother job but Kurt didn't need him anymore. He had Blaine.


	30. Chapter 30

'Please, let me introduce you to Mister Kurt Hummel Anderson and Mister Blaine Anderson.' Finn said on the microphone as he was looking at his brother, just married, walking through the big white tent holding his husband's hand. 'And now, for their first dance, welcome miss Rachel Berry.' He applauded and added, more slowly. 'Soon Hudson, save the date for our wedding.'

Everyone laughed at his last sentence and looked at Rachel stood up as Will helped her to go. She took the microphone her boyfriend was giving her and walked to the stage.

'Hi !' She first said shyly. 'Kurt and Blaine asked me to sing for their first dance. I was told to choose a song that could define them properly. But I guess there is no song called 'Courage'' She winked at her friends. 'One day, I heard a top 40 song that Blaine really loved on the radio. It was called 'Fucking Perfect', which was perfect for them, even if I'm not really into the F word.' Laughs filled the tent again. 'Noah-' She called Puck. 'I may need you for this.' She smiled before everyone applauded.

Finn looked at Puck, murmuring him to stay calm with his girlfriend. They were friends, of course, but every girlfriend Finn had had cheated on him with Noah Puckerman, so he was kind of insecure about him. Suddenly, everyone stopped talking and waited for Rachel. She gave a look to the married couple and took a deep breath. The music started and she belt the first note.

'You're fucking perfect-' She lowered her voice. 'To me …'

Kurt and Blaine stopped dancing and turned round to literally bow at their friend. Half an hour later, just before they all started eat, Finn stood up again.

'Um, I want to make a toast. I'm kind of bad at it as you may know if you were already at our parents' wedding.' It was the first time he defined Burt and Carol as their parents. 'Last time, I sang to express my feelings but this is so 2010. We've all grown up and it's time for me to tell my brother how much I'm proud of him.' He smiled to Kurt and raised his glass. 'Kurt, we've been through a lot together. We coped with bullying jocks and some stupid people who couldn't see how amazing you were as a person. When our parents got married, I realized that I got the little brother I've wanted for so long and that I had to got your back. Now, I guess my job is done because you found that person who is perfect for you.' He then looked at Blaine. 'Now, it's your turn. Kurt is no more the little boy who need to be protected from others. He can do it by himself. But, Blaine, you are the man he chose to be his husband and to build a life and a family and I couldn't be happier about it. I'm just so-' Finn began to be very emotional. 'Yeah, as I said, I'm just really proud of the two fabulous persons you've become. Both of you and I wish you the best, sincerely.'

Kurt's eyes were filled with tears as he was miming a thank you to his brother. He remembered when he was in love with him and it made him laugh. He would never have thought that his first crush would be his brother. The wedding lunch went well and a few hours later, after Kurt and Blaine cut their cake, all the guests were on the dance floor to finally party. Carol was swinging with Blaine and Finn and Kurt were dancing together, like old times. The only one who was sitting was Rachel. Her day had been long and the baby didn't want to stop kicking. It was almost ruining the wedding for her. She looked at all her friends and couldn't help but smile. She was so happy for her roommates.

'Can I have this dance ?' Finn proposed to her.

She gave him her hand.

'I thought you would never ask.'


	31. Chapter 31

Kurt and Blaine's wedding lasted most of the day and until eleven. At the end of it, it didn't look like a wedding anymore but more like a Glee club reunion. They did a lot of their former numbers and the contest boys versus girls became more like a 'who's gonna be the hottest ?' thing. Around midnight, Finn and Rachel arrived to their hotel room.

'I'm glad Kurt and Blaine are spending their wedding night at home.' Finn said once he left their bag on the bed. 'We can do everything we want, here.'

He laughed and took off his suit's vest. It was so hot in here and he couldn't stand this anymore. He felt like his suit was becoming his second skin. He looked at his gorgeous girlfriend and put his hands on her hips.

'You know, when you sang your mash-up of 'Start Me Up' and 'Livin' On A Prayer' earlier with the girls, it kinda turned me on. Like really turned me on, Rachel.' He kissed her softly, but had to stop when she bawled. 'Wow, I'm sorry to annoy you that bad.' He giggled.

'No, you are not annoying me, Finn, it's just- Kurt woke me up at 7 AM this morning and I spent the entire day singing and dancing. Plus, your happy daughter didn't stop kicking me. I'm just so tired. All I want to do is sleep, maybe talk and then, sleep. Is that okay ?'

He smiled and caressed his cheek.

'Of course, it is okay. But you should have told me about her kicking you, I wouldn't ask you to dance with me.' He sat her down on the bed. 'And even if seeing you right now in this dress still turns me on, because let's face it, I'm still a guy, I'm gonna take care of you, now.'

He let her stretching down and took off her high heels before he massaged her feet softly. He was lucky she wasn't oversensitive there because he loved her feet. She made a little noise.

'Thank you, I wished for this all day long. Kurt wanted me to wear those shoes but he seems to forget that I'm carrying a baby. It isn't like she was heavy. And thankfully, M. Schuester helped me getting on that stage.'

She suddenly stopped talking and began to cry without any explanation. He let her feet go and joined her on the bed.

'Hey, baby.'

Her smile had disappeared. He laid down with her and took her in his arms, against his chest. She couldn't stop crying. He put his fingers through her long hair. He was now used to see her crying all of the sudden. It was all because of her stupid hormones and it was true that she was also exhausted. He kissed her forehead as he was drying her tears. He shushed to calm her down.

'I know you don't want me to ask, but what's on your mind, Rachel ? I just want to understand.' He whispered.

She tried to answer between two sobs. 'Nothing really. Today, I just thought a lot about my life and about us. I'm scared, Finn, so scared.'

He stared and listened to her carefully. Rachel wasn't the woman type who could speak honestly about her feelings or what she was thinking about. He always had to push her so she could tell him.

'About what ?' He said softly. He hated seeing her cry. Every time it happened, he wanted to kick her bad feelings' ass and then, she could be happy again.

'Everything. I'm afraid that I won't be good enough as a mother. Maybe she will not love me, you know. And I'm scared about missing my shot on the Broadway stage. Most important, I'm scared to see you leaving me for a better person than I am. I don't want to be alone, Finn. I'm not good at being alone. You know what stupid things I can do when I'm alone and then, there'll be a baby and I'm not ready for this.'

Tears were fulfilling Finn's eyes. How could she be that insecure ? She had almost everything she always wished for. He did miss something for sure, maybe he wasn't enough with her and listening to her. He cradled her in his arms, holding back his own tears.

'I will never leave you, Rachel. Never. Every morning, I breath for you. You are the woman of my life, I'll be there for you until the end. I love you and always be. Just remember this every time you feel you are not good enough. Because you are way more enough that you imagine.'


	32. Chapter 32

It was 10:30AM when Finn woke up in Rachel's arms. They had felt asleep in their wedding outfits. He took a look at his phone and noticed that he had a text message. *Finn, come at me bro !* It was Puck. He had missed his friend, really. Noah stayed in Lima after they all graduated from William McKinley. He tried to get back with Quinn many times, but it didn't really work out. About ten minutes later, Finn knocked on his friend's door. The door opened by itself, showing a shirtless Noah Puckerman.

'Hey, where is she ?' He asked Finn, while he was putting his shirt on.

'Who ?'

'Rachel, you dumb ! Who do you think I'm talking about ?'

Finn didn't answer and sat on the bed. He was exhausted and couldn't feel his feet anymore. He may have danced too much the previous day and since he wasn't really good at it, usually it hurt him way more than others.

'I heart about her almost miscarriage a few months ago.' Puck continued. 'I'm sorry for that, dude, I had no idea. I would have called or some-'

'It's okay, could we just move on ? It's a part of my life I'd love to forget.' He tried to smile but this vision of Rachel in a hospital bed was still scaring him to death. Her almost 'lost the baby' thing was a long time ago now, but he couldn't help himself but be afraid of this situation. 'So, why did you ask me to come this early ?' He rubbed his eyes.

'It's almost eleven, dude ! Unless you rode the Berry all night, I don't understand why you would be that exhausted. Oh my god, you did her all night !'

Finn looked up violently. 'What ? No ! Absolutely not. She's pregnant and I don't even know how to- you know. You know ? Whatever, to answer your question-'

'I didn't ask any question.' Puck whispered while fixing his hair.

'It's just, she's feeling so insecure about herself. And our couple. Before we went to bed, she cried, as simple like that, and told me things about me leaving her. I never told something like that, I don't understand her sometimes. And I am as scared as her. All I know is I love her and I love our child, I don't know anything about babies and in about three months or so, she'll be here and I can't do anything to keep her in her mother's womb so I could prepare myself.'

Puck walked towards his friend and sat on the bed with him. For a moment, he wished that nobody would open the door. How embarrassing would it be, two guys on a bed ! Obviously, it was only his mind.

'Listen, I'm about to talk to you very seriously and it won't happen for a long time then. I know this feeling. And I know what you are going to say.' He coughed and imitated Finn's voice. 'This isn't the same, you didn't keep your child.' His voice returned to normal. 'But you're wrong, I was with Quinn during her pregnancy, at least at the end.' He knew he was going on a slippery slope. 'I loved my unborn baby so much. When she gave her birth, I wanted to keep her so badly. But it was Quinn's choice and sometimes, I regret it. I do remember this scary feeling, but it won't last long.'

Finn turned round.

'I'm sorry, buddy. I didn't know you felt that bad.'

'Beth is here, in New York City with her real mother. I would do anything to just see how beautiful she has become. If I know she is happy, then I could move on.' He half-smiled.

'I think she is. Right after Rachel found out she was pregnant, she felt the need to see her mother again. They met in a park and she playing around. According to her, Beth has beautiful blonde curls. You couldn't deny she is Quinn's daughter.'

If someone had told them that they would speak about babies, they wouldn't believe it. They were so far from who they were during their sophomore year. But somewhere, their friendship was still the name, they had just grown up a bit. Suddenly, they hugged and let each other go right after.

'So, before it becomes even more awkward-' Puck stood up and put his jacket on. 'What do you think about picking Rachel up and then, going to brunch with the guys ?'

Finn went up too. 'Hell yes, I'm so hungry !'

Five minutes later, they were in front of their hotel bedroom. Finn opened the door.

'Rachel, I hope you are r-' He finally looked at her. 'Oh my god, babe, what's happening ?' He asked, anxiously, running to her.

She was sitting on the bed, both of her hands on her belly and breathing loudly.

'I don't know.' She hardly replied. 'I was taking a shower and I felt like someone was punching me in the stomach. Then, I thought it was the baby but it's not normal, Finn. I'm scared.' She took a deep breath.

'Okay, okay.' Finn answered, trying to stay calm. He kissed her forehead and helped her standing up. 'Let me take you to the hospital.' He took her hand in one of his, caught her vest in the other. They exit the room. 'Tell the others we can't go with you, just tell them that.' He told Puck when they walked behind him.

'No way ! I'm coming with you.'


	33. Chapter 33

Finn was pacing up and down across the waiting room. The doctor refused to let him go with Rachel. He didn't know what was going on and he was kind of scared for the second time of this pregnancy. What if the baby had a problem ? He has already heard some stories about miscarriages around six months. That couldn't happen. Their baby had a name, Kathy. She was a part of them and not just an unborn baby anymore.

'You should sit, Finn. You are making me sick, going round in circles like that.' Puck said. He knew he was worried about his girlfriend and his child, but walking continually was a waste of time. 'This won't help her.'

'I can't, okay ? I just can't. Three months ago, we were already in that hospital and we almost lost her. This can't happen again, I won't handle this thing again, do you understand ?' He replied loudly with anger. He suddenly stopped walking and looked at his friend. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't yell at you. I'm just-' He sat down on a chair next to Puck and put his elbows on his knees. 'I don't understand what I did wrong ! It's like she doesn't want to be born. I know it isn't possible because I doubt she can think already.' He made his usual awkward face. 'Well, I guess. But, why us, why Rachel ? Quinn didn't have such problems when she was pregnant, right ?'

Puck put his left hand on Finn's shoulder.

'I think it depends on the woman. Not that I'm saying that it's Rachel's fault !' He laughed but stopped when Finn stared at him. 'Sorry. What I wanted to mean was that it's not your fault, neither Rachel's. It's-'

The door opened by itself and Rachel showed up, followed by her doctor. Finn stood up quickly and literally ran to her.

'Is everything okay ? The baby is-' He began to ask the doctor. Rachel seemed very tired but, at least, she was conscious and almost smiling.

'The baby is still here.' Her obstetrician answered. 'Don't worry, everything is fine. Miss Berry had some contractions, called Braxton Hicks contractions. It may happen during the third trimester, which she just entered in. Usually, pregnant women don't even feel them.'

Rachel didn't give a look at her doctor. Puck approached her and gave her his arm so she could rest on him. He touched her baby bump, thing he didn't do with Quinn a few years earlier. He did worried about his hot little Jewish American princess.

'Can I ask you what are Braxton Hicks contractions ? Does this mean that the baby will be born prematurely ?' Finn continued to question.

'Actually, no. These contractions are quite normal at this stage of the pregnancy. They are used to prepare the body to labor. It permit's the cervix to open. But you did good in bringing her here.'

Finn heaved a sigh of relief. He looked at his girlfriend who was as white as a sheet. He asked Puck to bring her to the car and that he would join them in a few minutes. Once they both left, he turned back to the doctor.

'You can promise that everything is fine, Sir ? Between what happened last time and this, I'm kind of the freaking father-to-be type.'

'I promise you everything is normal. Your baby has the perfect size for now and is healthy. About the mother, she seems really under stress. Does she sleep well ?' Rachel's doc took a paper in her medical file and a pen.

'I'm not gonna lie to you, she's pretty scared of this new life. Last night, she cried so suddenly that I didn't even expect it. She's worried about the baby and our couple. But everything is fine, I swear.'

'Um, Um.' He wrote on his paper. 'Okay. So, she doesn't need any medication, only rest. And-' He opened her file and showed a pamphlet to Finn before giving it to him. 'This is for prenatal classes. It may be good for both of you to attend some. They will prepare you to labor and your life after the baby's birth. Talk about it with your girlfriend.'

'Right, thank you doctor. Really, thank you.' He smiled, shook his hand and turned round to left the hospital.

Puck was sat on the car's hood, waiting for his friend. Rachel was on the back seat, sleepy.

'You, get out of the hood !' Finn said. Before Noah could do so, he threw his car keys to him. 'You drive.'

He then opened the back door and sat next to Rachel. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

'Everything's gonna be okay, babe, I promise you.' He kissed her head once again as the car started.


	34. Chapter 34

The nurse turned the video recorder off and switched the light on. Rachel was sitting cross-legged on the floor, Finn behind her. She turned her head round and looked at him. Her eyes were showing her fear. His own were still staring at the television, his mouth wide opened, shocked.

'I won't be able to do this, Finn. There was so much blood and pain. I swear I'd rather keep this baby in me for the rest of my life than do this !' She whispered to him. They weren't alone in the room, a lot of parents-to-be were also attending their first prenatal class.

They all had just seen a video about a baby's birth. Other couples may be used to it, but for Finn and Rachel, it was quite new.

'Babe, I … I don't think I'm gonna be there, you know. I get so sick when I see blood. I just will be able to faint and not wake up.' He replied to her, but seeing her future reaction coming, he quickly add that he would try to be with her because he was in love with her and with their baby.

She sighed and took his hand in hers. 'I won't do this alone, Finn. I may need you this day more than every other day and I know that deep inside you, you want to be there. Am I right ?' She smiled at him in the cutest way ever.

'Maybe. But if I blank out right in front of you and all the nurses, do not yell at me ! It won't be my fault, just my incapacity to see blood.' He kissed her forehead and hold her closely. They were still sat on the floor in circle, facing people.

'So.' The nurse said. 'Now that we watched the miracle of life, we are going to introduce ourselves, us parents-to-be. We all want to know everything, right ?' She then asked all of them.

Of course, Finn and Rachel didn't want to speak about themselves. They were still in shock and they were the opposite of the other couples. Men were excited, touching their wife's bellies and laughing at every move that their babies were making. Finn was as happy as them to be a father soon, but he didn't show it in public. Those kind of moments were too intimate to share them with anonymous.

'We will begin with you.' She pointed them, of course. Rachel blew and looked at Finn. This first prenatal class would be the death of them. Her eyes were begging him to start speaking, but suddenly he became that shy kid he was at middle school. She sighed again and murmured that she hated him and that he would pay for that. 'Come on, mrs, no need to be shy.' This nurse was so annoying to her. She was that kind of woman who was smiling all the time, who seemed always happy and didn't see bad things in the world. Rachel forced herself to smile at her which made Finn laugh. She hit him in his belly with her elbow.

'Okay. My name is Rachel. Rachel Berry. And this stupid and huge man is my boyfriend Finn Hudson. He doesn't want to speak because obviously, he's doing the job here.' Everyone, except the principal interested. She gave him a quick look and grimaced. 'Sorry, babe.' She whispered before going on. 'I am 20 and apparently pregnant.'

'How long have you been pregnant ?' Another woman asked her.

'Thirty-two weeks and three days. I think the due date is something like September 4th.'

'No, September 5th honey.' Finn interrupted her. He knew her medical file by heart. He was really protective over her especially since her journeys to the hospital. He put his big hand on her womb as he came closer to her. It wasn't really comfortable since Rachel was still cross-legged.

'You're right, September 5th. Only eight weeks to go.' She smiled and caressed her own body. The baby was acting like an electric battery. Always moving and never resting. Rachel closed her eyes for a few seconds but Finn noticed it. The other couples introduced themselves, leaving Finn and Rachel in their bubble.

'Are you okay Rach ?' He asked in her ear so nobody could hear him.

'Yes, she is just kicking me hard. It's okay, I promise.' She hardly redid her ponytail and rest her head on Finn's chest. 'You know, saying that in eight weeks she'll be here made me realize something.'

'Me too, I'm getting scared about being a dad.' He put his chin on her shoulder and his arms around her. They weren't paying attention to the class anymore.

'Really ?' Finn nodded. 'But no, actually it made me realize that nothing is ready for her. We have a bunch of clothes but that's it. She doesn't even have a room.'

'Don't worry about that, okay ? I planned everything. At the beginning, she will sleep in a cute cradle in our bedroom. At night, I will give her a nursing bottle and one day, when you'll be ready, we'll install her in her nursery with stars on the ceiling.' He gave a hint of a smile.

'You really thought about all of this ?'

'I even drew plans with Blaine before they left for their honeymoon. I told you, you have nothing to worry about. Just smile, can you do that for me ?'

She turned round, ignoring other people around, and gave him the sweetest kiss of the century.


	35. Chapter 35

'Geez, I can't feel my feet anymore. Why did you insist to walk instead of just taking the car ?' Rachel complained as Finn and her were finally in front of their apartment door.

'But it's sunny outside. I wanted to take advantage of the weather.' He searched for the key in his pocket, but couldn't find it. 'Where did I put that DAMN key ?'

'Why are you screaming ?' She was leaning against the corridor wall, her arms crossed.

Finally, Finn took his key and tried to open the door without giving a proper answer to his girlfriend. He had something in his mind, something he had prepared for weeks now and Rachel didn't notice a single thing. Two weeks earlier, Kurt and Blaine came back from Paris where they had the time of their lives. Finn took his friends apart, when Rachel was asleep in the bedroom, to talk to them about a party he wanted to throw for the baby and her.

'You owe me a massage, Finny. Actually, you owe me a lot of …' She continued.

'You only call me Finny when you're drunk and I hope for you that you aren't.' He laughed quietly knowing that something was going on behind the door.

'Shut up !' She hit his arm with her wrist. 'I love calling you Finny. It's like you were a big bear.'

She entered the apartment before Finn as he was turning the light on. When he did so, a lot of people, mainly women, stood up.

'Surprise !' Everyone screamed. Finn hold Rachel who was moving back because of her astonishment. He took his hand softly and kissed it.

'Surprise, baby.' He whispered to her ear. His dimples were showing as his smile was the biggest everyone had ever seen.

The living room was decorated with white and pink balloons all over the walls. The sun was filling the place and everyone seemed happy to be here. There was no grief or anger. Only smiling people running through Rachel to hug her. She caught some arms to stay up. Her feet were still hurting her and even if some minutes earlier, she just wanted to sit and rest, now she was surrounded by some of her best friends.

'What are you all doing here ? This is not my birthday.' She asked them, trying to get some air.

Kurt forced his way through the crowd. His honeymoon had done great on him. He was thinner than ever and looked as happy as he could get. Blaine and he were the little perfect couple everyone expected them to be.

'That's true, it is not. But Finn and I thought that you deserved a party where everything would be about you and the baby.' He answered walking towards her. Blaine appeared behind Kurt.

'You've been through a lot, Berry. Especially these few last months. You didn't have what we could call a 'perfect' pregnancy. At least, you will have this and us.'

Kurt led his pregnant friend to the couch. She looked around her. Actually, there wasn't a lot of people, it was an optical illusion. She didn't have much friends here in New York, only one or two colleagues from her waitress job. Anna, the only woman she used to speak to at work, was there. While Rachel was greeting every one of her pals, most of them from the Glee club, Finn was standing still, staring at the woman he was in love with. He has never been happier than this day. He crossed his arms and kept on smiling as Mercedes was going to him. She put her arm around his shoulder.

'You're doing good.' She lowered her head to meet his eyes.

'Really ?' He looked at her. His smile was still lightning his beautiful and perfect face. 'Because I'm scared to death. Just don't tell her.' He hugged her fast and moved to the living room. He stood behind the couch and his girlfriend.

Rachel, smothered by such an amount of love, turned back, pointed her index finger to his chest and asked him to come closer.

'You organized this for me. What did I do to deserve such a sweet man ?' She caressed his cheek softly as his smile went bigger and brighter than it already was.

'It's not over yet.' He drew himself up and looked at everyone, especially at Kurt. 'Usually, and according to Kurt, men aren't allowed to attend baby showers. But, he really, like really …' He insisted. 'Wanted to attend this one so, this is why I'm standing here in front of you and right in the middle of all these pink stuff. You know actually, this is a good thing because some people really wanted to be here today too.' He gave a look to his girl. Her eyes were showing her lack of understanding, but also a lot of excitement. 'You can show up now.' He quite screamed towards his bedroom. The door suddenly opened by itself as everyone was waiting for Rachel's reaction. Obviously, they all knew who were hiding behind the wall.

'Where is my sweety baby ?'

Rachel looked in direction of the voice she had just heard. She could recognize this voice above millions of others. As a matter of fact, it was the first person she has ever heard in her entire life when she was just seconds old.

'Oh my god !' She stood up as quickly as she could and ran to her dads. Rachel hadn't seen her fathers for over a year when Finn and her spent Thanksgiving in Lima. They were her favorite men on the planet, instead of Finn of course. But they didn't play in the same ground. Their Berry hug looked awkward.

'Rachel, you know I have to be honest.' Leroy said to his daughter. 'You should go on a diet.'


	36. Chapter 36

It was almost nine when everybody thought it was time to leave the party. Rachel was as exhausted as she could get, but she didn't say anything and begged them to stay a while. She wanted to enjoy her surprise, but more than that, she wanted her dads to stay with her for a few more hours.

In one of the apartment's corners, Finn was talking secretly to Quinn. Kurt was looking at them, suspicious, even if he knew that they were just friends. But they had history for sure. He came closer to them, quietly, and tried to catch some words.

' You have to take her somewhere. ' Finn whispered to his blonde ex-girlfriend.

' Sure, because obviously Rachel and I are like best friends now. ' She was mocking him. On Kurt and Blaine's wedding day, Quinn may have helped Rachel with her dress and make excuses to her, she doubted everything was forgiven.

' Oh come on, Quinn. She's pregnant. You already were pregnant. You must have tons of things to tell her. ' He noticed her smile had disappeared. Finn may be gentle and sweet, he was also a bit naïve and tact wasn't one of his qualities. ' I'm sorry. '

' No, it's fine. I wish I could just forget the time when I stupidly got pregnant and then, gave my baby. ' She drew a shy smile on her face. ' But okay, I'll take her out tomorrow. I will ask Mercedes and Santana if they want to come. No, not Santana. ' She quickly said after. Rachel was still a bit angry at Santana for having sex with Finn in junior year. ' Or Kurt. '

' Not Kurt ! ' Finn almost screamed. A few heads turned round, looking at him. He lowered the head, awkwardly smiling, and waited for them to continue what they were doing. Then, he went back to Quinn. ' I mean, I need him tomorrow. '

Kurt, still standing next to them, finally spoke.

' And why do you need me ? ' He was getting a bit exciting without even knowing why his brother needed him so badly he could scream it.

Finn jumped on himself when he heard Kurt behind him. He didn't expect to be spied and that was a thing that annoyed the hell of him.

' It's a secret. At least for now. '

Kurt pouted and moved back. No, he had to know ! He knew Finn was planning something, because for once, he kept a secret to himself. And everyone was aware that Finn was terrible at keeping secrets. Quinn raised her eyebrows and feigned to be interested. She wanted to be good at being Rachel's friend or look-a-like friend.

Finn, seeing Kurt being mad, told him to come closer. ' I tell the both of you. ' He pointed them. ' But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone. It's something I'm thinking about for weeks and I just … I really want it to work the way I imagined it, okay ? '

Quinn promised as Kurt made a cross on his heart, before getting all excited again. Finn hesitated a few more seconds before saying his secret. He wished Rachel would not be aware of this. If she was, everything would be ruined and his perfect and dreamy plan would disappear like … like nothing.

He spoke directly to Kurt. ' Tomorrow, you and I are going through the whole city to find an engagement ring. '

Kurt clapped his hands and jumped on himself. That was very discrete of him. Usually, he would have screamed and run through the whole room. ' Oh my God, this is so excited ! Can I be there when you propose ? '

' Actually, you have to be there. You are a huge part of my plan. '

This time, Kurt literally screamed, surprising everyone in the living room. Something important was happening there. Normally, Rachel would have come and asked a bunch of questions to know what was going on. But Hiram and Leroy were there and she wouldn't miss a minute with them. She wanted her dads to move in New York so badly, but they were both working near and in Ohio. Once, Rachel even said to Finn that if Lima had Broadway, she would have stayed there.

' I don' get it. ' Quinn finally exclaimed. ' Why do you need me to keep Rachel far from you ? ' She asked him.

' Because I trust you. It's not really keeping her from me, it's more that I want her to have a nice and calm day with her friends. She's getting very stressful about the birth coming up, she has to relax. Maybe you could take her to somewhere, um … relaxing, and have lunch. I don't know what girls do when they're together. '

' Usually, we just have sex. ' She giggled with Kurt. ' It's a joke, Finn. ' His face could let imagine what he was thinking of. He may thought about a huge girl party like Santana and Brittany used to have at school. Or he was just in shock. ' I'll take her to the spa. '

Finally, Finn got out from his dreamy dreams. ' Thank you. '

Their conversation was interrupted by Rachel running towards them.

' Finn, look baby ! ' She showed him a pair of tiny pink and white cotton shoes. ' My dads brought my very first pair of bootees. Look how little they are ! They said I was around two weeks when I first wore them. ' She was so excited about those shoes. Finn thought it was because of her hormones because usually, she wasn't interested in shoes at all.

He took one of them in his big hand. He wasn't smiling, he just looked at it. Rachel rejoined her dads as Quinn stared at him. When she told Finn she was pregnant in high school, he, of course, freaked out a bit, but then, he took his father-to-be thing very seriously and didn't seem afraid about it.

' Okay, now I'm scared ! Is a baby that little ? ' He asked the three people around him.

' Tinier. ' Quinn replied. She was the only one who ever saw a baby, a real one. Not one of those babies they had to take care in sexual education class during their senior year. Finn had been terrible at that, Rachel and his' baby had lost his head several times.

' You mean « tinier » than this ? ' He gave her the little shoe. ' I'm going to break her ! See these hands. Her feet will be like a quart … '

' Quarter. ' Kurt rectified.

Finn gave him a look. ' Quarter of my hand. ' He took another look at the bootee.

' Calm down. ' Mercedes said right after she appeared from behind Finn. ' You're do just fine. '

' Can someone explain me why you are all behind my back ? ' He questioned in a funny way. He wasn't mad or angry. But it seemed like everyone was listening to them and with the big secret he had just told to Quinn and Kurt, he was quite paranoiac. ' Whatever. I have more important things to think about. Like a baby coming in less than a month. ' Hearing himself saying that out loud had a uncommon effect on him. He sat down on the window's frame and looked at the ceiling, sighing. ' A month. Time goes fast. It seems like yesterday that she told me she was pregnant and that I … '

' Yelled at her ? ' Kurt finished.

' Yes. '


	37. Chapter 37

Rachel left the apartment with Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany around ten in the morning.

' Are you sure this isn't too exhausting ? I can't walk around the city like you, girls. Right, Quinn ? '

The blonde woman, dressed with an electric blue skirt and a white top, turned back and looked at her. ' Remember the day I gave birth ? I was dancing at Regionals with all of you. But you had some, um … problems during your pregnancy, so don't worry, it's not too long and you don't have to walk much. That's what taxis were invented. ' She smiled and began to cross the road to catch a cab.

' I feel so honored, Finn. I didn't think you would like my opinion for Rachel's ring. '

' Kurt, you are my brother. Not really, but still. Plus, I didn't want to ask someone like Mercedes who could tell Rachel any moment. ' Finn took his keys out of his pocket and opened his black car. He also had his truck in Lima, but before he left for New York, Burt had done up this car at the garage.

' I am worst at keeping this as a secret and you know it ? Once I knew Rachel was pregnant, I told my dad who told your mother. See ? Bad ! '

Finn laughed as both of them got in the car. He never admitted it, but Finn enjoyed those moments with Kurt. When they were together, they could talk about everything, except sex. They already knew enough as the wall between their bedrooms weren't that big. How many times did Kurt have to hit the wall to make Finn and Rachel understand they were too noisy ? Too many. And how many times did Finn had to leave his own room to sleep on the couch ? He has stopped counting them for a while.

' Since we are alone and you're a part in the project, can I say what I imagined for my proposal ? ' Finn caught his sunglasses in the gloves compartment and put them on. Rachel bought these sunglasses for him. She said it looked good with his scruff, when he had one.

' I've been dying to know since yesterday. I didn't even sleep ! '

Kurt was glad to attend the proposal, but honestly, he didn't know why. A proposal was about two persons in love, not two persons plus another. When he got proposed to, they were in Central Park. It was freezing. They were walking around the lake and suddenly, Blaine said that they should get married. And that was it.

' So, and let me finish before screaming or telling me it sucks, okay ? ' He waited for the answer a few seconds. ' I don't know if Blaine told you, but I already proposed to Rachel once. But she said « no » and honestly, if I was her, I would have said « no » too. It was all about her pregnancy and I kind of forced myself to ask her. Now, I know this is for real and not just because of the baby. I really want to be engaged with her. We will be as happy as today, but engagement is serious. And someday, I'd love to call my wife. ' He marked a pause. ' Following ? '

Kurt was staring at him, drinking every word Finn had said. ' Yes, but you still didn't say anything about how you're gonna propose. '

' I told you to let me finish. ' He smiled.

' Girls, I don't know this is a good idea. Nobody saw me naked. The only exception is Finn. '

Rachel was covered with a bath towel, stretched on her back. Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany were also there on their own tables.

' He's not gonna sneak behind you, Rachel. ' Santana replied. ' He is a masseur. That's his job. ' She used the tone she always used when something was obvious to her. Exactly the tone that everybody hated in the Glee Club.

' He ? '

Rachel looked up at Quinn. Why did she lie to her ? Of course, it wasn't really surprising, she has always knew her ' friend's ' apologies were kind of weird. But, it was a fact, Quinn was really nice with her. She has organized this whole day just for her. What she still didn't know was that Finn asked her to do so.

Before Quinn could explain herself, Brittany coughed and spoke.

' The woman turned into a man. Right, Santana ? ' This was the first time Brittany has opened her mouth in the morning. She was still pretty shy, especially when the Lima Heights girl was there. They weren't together, even if Santana wished it.

' Brit, try to be less you for once. She won't believe that a women got transformed into a man, that's silly ! ' Quinn answered. ' Actually Rachel, I told you it was a woman because I was afraid you wouldn't come if you knew the truth. You are so prude sometimes. '

The pregnant woman deeply sighed and looked above her. She didn't want a man, other than Finn, staring at her body. A pregnant body. She breathed, closed her eyes and nodded as Quinn asked her if it was okay.

' Yeah. ' She lifted her towel up and looked at her body. At least, she didn't have much stretches, that was a good point. She might even still be pretty. Finn still loved her, right ? That was all that mattered. ' By the way, I am not prude. '

Mercedes suddenly burst into laughing.

' Oh no, she is not high-school Rachel anymore, Quinn. So not ! ' She tried to breath again. ' Girls, let met tell you the story of naughty Rachel who got pregnant right after. '

Rachel had forgotten that she had told her wild make out session with Finn a few months earlier. She thought about hiding herself, but where ? She didn't even have her clothes and the bath towel was to short to cover her head. Apparently, Mercedes' little story interested everyone. She shyly gave a look to each of her friends. It was so embarrassing she could feel her own cheeks blushing.

' She'll look like a princess. ' Kurt whispered, his eyes wide-opened.

The jeweler's shop was empty. Finn and Kurt were at the front of a display cabinet, looking at every single ring. They've been in town for a bunch of hours and didn't find the perfect ring for Rachel yet. Finn knew he would feel something when he'll finally see it.

' This is the one. I don't know how I know it, but I do ! This is Rachel's ring. ' He didn't even look at his brother, his eyes were obsessed with the little stone on the ring.

' This is so perfect. ' Kurt has always believed in fairytales and Finn and Rachel's story was definitely one of his favorites. He was his brother, she was his best-friend. He couldn't wish a more perfect couple. ' But Finn, look at the pri … '

' I don't care. ' He interrupted. ' Kurt, this is the one. '


	38. Chapter 38

The summer was coming to an end. Days were getting shorter, but the sun has never been that shinier. Finn was the latest employer to leave the music store that evening. This day has been so boring for him. He only sold a bunch of books and some records. It was around eight when he heard the bells rung outside. He closed the cash register, took the keys on the desk and put his leather jacket on.

The weather was so beautiful, he couldn't believe he has spent the whole day in a dark shop, waiting for a customer to enter. Finn put his sunglasses on and looked at sky, beginning to walk through the street.

' Happy birthday, buddy. ' He couldn't believe he has spent his birthday waiting for customers who didn't know a thing about music. All he wanted to do right now was join his girlfriend at home, cook a dinner for two with her and then, rest on the couch with a good western movie.

About thirty minutes later, he was at the front of the building door, waiting for Kurt and Blaine to leave the apartment. The young and married couple told him they would leave him alone with Rachel for his twenty-first birthday. Damn, twenty-one, he was getting so old. He leaned on the wall and thought about what his life, past and future. Soon, he would be a father and maybe, if Rachel accepted to say 'yes', a married man. Coming to New York changed his life for good and he thought it was one of the best decisions he has made in his life : following Rachel.

Suddenly, the main door opened and Kurt appeared. ' Here's the man of the day ! ' He said jumping on Finn.

Blaine closed the door softly behind him and shook his brother-in-law's hand. ' Happy birthday, man. ' He half-smiled. ' So, what are you planning to do tonight to celebrate ? '

Finn took off his sunglasses and put them on his neck opening. ' Nothing really exciting. I bought some things she likes so I'm gonna make dinner and maybe watch a movie. Like I said, nothing exciting. ' He showed him a package he was carrying in his right hand. ' I went to her favorite bakery shop and took the vegan chocolate cake she's been dying for so many days. ' Kurt licked his lips and tried to catch a glimpse of the cake, but Blaine took his hand, letting him know they had to go.

' Save me a piece. ' He screamed as Blaine was taking him over.

A sweet giggle came from Finn's mouth. His brother was acting so crazy sometimes. Especially this time, because it was so unrealistic. Rachel would never save him a piece of this cake. She needed it like she needed air.

Arriving at the third floor, he looked at himself in the elevator's mirror. ' Not so bad after all. ' He caressed his own scruff, the one Rachel loved, and readjusted his shirt. He walked slowly to the door and heard someone was playing music behind it. It sounded lovely, even if he wasn't such a piano fan. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was her, sat on the piano chair. She was composing for the first time in months and didn't even notice his presence until he opened his mouth.

' It's good, I kinda like it. ' He admitted, approaching to give her kiss.

Hearing his voice, she jumped on herself and looked up to return his kiss. ' Thank you. It's a melody I had in mind and I thought it would be a good lullaby for our daughter. ' She smiled and stood up, her almost nine-month belly between Finn's chest and hers. ' Happy birthday, honey. ' Her lips touched his, softly. His lips was the most sweetest thing she has ever tasted. Finn ran his fingers through her hair and interrupted the kiss to thank her. ' You had a good day ? '

He sighed and moved back to put his purchases on the black kitchen bar. ' Boring ! We were only three at work and we had like two customers ! ' Saying this made him realize even more how unimportant his day has been so far. ' All I could think of was you. I've been waited for this moment all day long, the moment when I will finally see you. And … ' He took her hand and led Rachel to the kitchen. ' I know it's my birthday, but you wanted this so much, I couldn't help myself and I had to … ' He slowly removed the plastic bag.

' Is that what I think it is ? ' She grabbed the bag and inspected its content.

' Maybe … ' He smiled, revealing his dimples, and came closer to her to smell the perfume of her shampoo. Damn, he loved it so much. ' So, is that what you thought it was ? ' He asked her a few seconds later. Her answer came right after when he felt her finger, coated with chocolate, in his mouth. ' Chocolate has never felt that good. '

Rachel laughed and covered two of her fingers with chocolate again. ' You like it, uh ? ' She spread the cake frosting on his nose.

' Consider yourself lucky. If you weren't about to give birth, you would be so dead ' He clutched her hips and came more closer to her.

' Oh really ? ' She replied, her glowing face approaching his.

He let his lips touching hers softly. His day was getting way nicer. Rachel was the only person who could cheer him up. He was now twenty-one and about to be a father. Could he wish something more to be happy ? No, not really. If he was lucky, Rachel would accept his wedding proposal. If he wasn't, he would still be with the most amazing and gorgeous woman he has ever met. Life was good to him and, secretly, he was hoping that nothing would change that.


	39. Chapter 39

Dog days were definitely here. September had just begun and Rachel's due date was nearly approaching. Finn was jammed in the guest bedroom, turned into his unborn child one, painting the walls by himself.

' Can I help you with something, Finn ? ' Rachel, toddling, entered the room. Wearing a red pregnancy dress fitting perfectly her lip gloss, she was surrounding her belly with her arms.

' Get out of here, Rach ! ' He pointed the door behind him. ' I doubt this smell is real good for the baby. Or for you. And even for me. '

Rachel quickly moved back, but stayed on the doorstep. ' So, why are you still in this room if it's not healthy ? '

' Only because someone wants pink walls for her daughter's room. ' He put the brush down and joined his woman. ' You look pretty tonight. Are you going somewhere ? '

' I already told you yesterday. Kurt invited me to the Gershwin Theater. Kind of our last Broadway thing before the baby. '

How could he have forgotten ? Actually, he hadn't. Finn was the one behind this « Wicked » plan, he just told Kurt to say it was his idea. He sighed and put some of her hair behind her ear.

' I … I remember. Just a lot of things to think about, you know. ' He smiled and touched her round belly. ' But I meant it, you look really beautiful. Promise me to have fun tonight, okay ? '

She looked up and caressed his cheek. She has never understood how she could deserve a man as gentle as Finn was. He was caring and really protective over her. Maybe too protective, sometimes. But, she couldn't complain.

' Sure, I promise. '

Finn leaned over her to kiss her, but she backed down. ' Wait … ' She rubbed his nose softly, her beautiful laugh filling the place. ' You got paint ! How did you do to paint your nose in pink ? '

' Who cares ? ' He placed one hand on her cheek and whispered to her ear. ' Do you mind if I kiss you ? ' Rachel shook her head shyly and waited for Finn's lips to touch hers. He clutched her womb and came closer to clasp her.

Blaine, sitting on the couch, put his book down on the table and sighed. ' Calm down, already a baby on the way ! ' Finn and Rachel turned round to face him, laughing. ' I'm serious, guys. I read that if you make out all the time, it could make the baby come faster. And I don't want your girl to arrive in the living room ! '

' Don't worry, dear. ' Kurt said, leaving the bathroom and spraying his hair. ' Rachel and I have to go anyway. ' He caught his friend's hand. Finn couldn't even leave another kiss on her sweet lips and felt like something hasn't been achieved.

' No one mourns the wicked. So we got to bring her - down. '

The drop curtain closed. Lights turned on as everyone was applauding. Rachel and Kurt were somewhere in the audience, holding each other's hand. This was their dream. Broadway, being on stage and perform. A cramped door quietly opened in the darkness behind them. Finn appeared, all dressed up. He looked around and was happy to see that nobody has noticed him.

' Okay buddy, this is your only shot. ' He took a deep breath and rushed downstairs. A few seconds later, he was next to her. She was too obsessed with her Wicked conversation with Kurt to see him. ' Rachel … '

She turned round and jumped with fright facing her boyfriend's face. He was wearing a black suit with an assorted tie. He seemed pretty nervous, but he had that smile she knew too well. The one he had when he was staring at her, in love. ' What are you doing here, Finn ? ' She gave a look at Kurt just before going back to him.

' Something I should have done a long time ago. ' He fell on his knee and took Rachel's hand. She looked at him once again, knitting her eyebrows. ' Babe, Rachel. I can't say that the first time I saw you, I completely fell in love with you because it wouldn't be true. I was too stupid, at this time, to notice the beautiful and kind-hearted girl you were. ' He paused and breathed even further. ' I know I suck at this kind of things. I have never been that anxious in my entire life, actually and I'm sure this proposal will be remembered as the worst ever, but … ' He held her hand more closely. Getting suddenly uncomfortable, Rachel picked herself up a little. ' All I know is that I love you more than everything in this world and that I want us to be together for the rest of our lives. '

' Oh no. ' The woman softly whispered.

Finn stopped speaking and closed his eyes. Did he really hear a 'no' from her ? Downhearted, he lowered the head and looked at his feet. ' I didn't even ask you yet … ' He looked up just in time to see her getting a hand on her belly and grimaced.

' I … I think my water just broke. '


	40. Chapter 40

The Gershwin theater was full of people waiting for the second act. Then, there was Finn down on his knee. Rachel, sitting on a seat, squeezed her boyfriend's hand. 'I think my water just broke.' These six words resounded in Finn's head.

' Excuse me ? ' He met her eyes. All he could think about was his proposal. He has worked on it so hard and for so many weeks that he didn't even understand what Rachel has just told him. ' What did you just say ? '

Rachel smiled and was about to repeat, but she sadly didn't have the time to do so. Staring into space, she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, holding even tighter Finn's hand. That's when he realized that it may be the day that would change his life. He suddenly lost balance and fell on the fitted carpet.

' Okay, okay. ' He rubbed his eyes. ' Everything's okay, I … We, okay … ' He sighed and half-smiled but only to hide his fear from others. Kathy wasn't supposed to be born that day, they had at least two more weeks to be prepared. Surprisingly, Rachel wasn't freaking out, at least for now.

Kurt stood up from his seat and helped Rachel to do the same. Her pink dress was a little wet between her legs. A few persons turned round when they heard her making an unexpected noise.

' Aaah, oh god. '

Finn stared at her. He couldn't move or say anything. The last thing he wanted to see was Rachel, the love of his life, being hurt and crying. Moving towards him, Kurt slapped his head.

' Wake up sleepy head, not the time to take a nap. ' He gave him his hand and Finn stood up in turn.

' You're right. Sorry. ' He caught Rachel's hand and came closer to her. He kissed softly her forehead as she closed her eyes, breathing. ' If it's too difficult for you to walk, I can carry you if you want to. '

' I'm okay, it's not that bad. ' She looked up. Tears were about to fill her beautiful brown eyes. Finn didn't know if it was because of the pain or happiness, but one thing was sure, he hated seeing tears in her eyes. As they were walking to leave the theater, Kurt behind them, Rachel stopped. ' Finn ? '

' What ? No, no ! She just can't come right now. I don't know … close your legs ! ' He gave her a glimpse and kept on walking. They were now in the empty Gershwin theater hallway.

She hardly laughed, moved by his silliness. ' Finn, you're going to be a dad. ' A crooked smile on his face, he leaned over her and laid a kiss on her lips. He was still holding her hand. This moment was so perfect that he almost forgot that a few minutes earlier, he was about to ask her to marry him. At this moment, he even forgot that her water had just broken. He just wanted to stay here, in the theater's hallway. But reality came to his mind when Rachel nearly fractured his hand, squeezing it too hard. She groaned and bit her lip a second time.

' We should hurry ! ' He turned back to face his brother. His eyes wide-opened, he whispered. ' What do I do now ? '

Kurt put his hands on Finn's higher shoulders. ' Breathe, today is the day you've been waited for months. You're going to be a father, okay ? Now, just go to the hospital with Rachel, be here for her. She will need you more than ever. I'm going home to take her bag and I'll be there with Blaine in a sec. Feel better ? '

' Yeah. ' He ran to Rachel who was holding on the theater counter. She was shaking and her legs would not let her be up any longer. ' We're going honey, just breathe like they taught us. Deep inspiration and then, blow as if you had to … '

' Give birth to a baby ? '

He laughed and nodded. ' Yes, kind of. ' He took her hand and kissed it, walking fast to the street. Once they were there, he looked for a taxi. Thankfully, it was around 9:20PM and New York was full of taxis driving tourists around. ' Hey ! ' He stopped one of them not far from where they were. He opened the car door. ' Thanks. ' He then helped Rachel to get into the car. ' Come over here, babe. ' The taxi driver stared at them through his rear-view mirror.

' Which hospital, sir ? ' He asked Finn, looking at Rachel.

' Beth Israel, 150 East Street. ' He surrounded his girlfriend's body with his arm. He made her rest her head on his shoulder and told her to breathe and scream if she needed to as he was composing the hospital's number. She put both her hands on her belly, trying not to scream as he told her. She was too fierce, but god it hurt so bad. She wanted to cry. Her body was shaking and she was sweating. How could it be possible, having such pain ?

A few minutes later, the taxi stopped in front of the hospital's entry and the driver got out of it to help Rachel. Finn thanked him as a nurse came out of the building, running, with a wheelchair. Rachel sat and screamed again.

' Aaaah, god, this is all your fault ! ' She pointed Finn. ' You have to make it STOOOPP ! '

He breathed deeply and watched the nurse rolling her wheelchair.

' When was the first contraction ? ' She questioned him, hurrying to an individual room.

' I didn't even check. Um … ' He tried to remember, grabbing his hair. ' Her water broke about twenty minutes ago. '

The nurse, whose name was Edith, stopped the wheelchair and opened a door in a hurry. Another nurse was in there, preparing the bed. The two of them made Rachel get up and installed her on the bed.

' What can I do to help her ? ' Finn asked the nurses, feeling useless. Rachel was just there, laying on the bed and asking the pain to go away.

' Talk to her. Tell her that everything is going to be okay. ' Edith answered. ' I doubt she will listen to us, because the pain is really too important right now. But she will listen to you. Do you think you can do that ? ' Finn nodded in agreement and came closer to his girl. He was freaking out, he couldn't deny it, but he had to be strong for her.

The door opened and the doctor who took care of her months earlier entered.

' How's my favorite patient ? ' He exclaimed, smiling. He was surely happy to finally help her giving birth to Kathy after all they have been through.

Between two breaths, Rachel answered. ' Never been better. ' She just had the time to say before screaming again. Finn let his fingers go through her hair after he had taken off his ponytail.

The doctor put his latex gloves on. ' How often is she having contractions, Edith ? '

' Three minutes. Her water broke a little more than twenty minutes ago apparently. ' She looked at Finn, who wasn't missing a word of the discussion. His eyes were going from the doctor to the nurse and from the nurse to Rachel, continually.

' Okay, we are going to see that. ' He sat on a stool and moved his right hand between Rachel's legs.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note : Hi guys! I'm glad that you are liking the fiction so far. This chapter is the latest I wrote, but do not worry, the next one will come quite soon. I just have to deal with my studies, my life and find some time to write. Enjoy this chapter ...**

* * *

><p>Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the doctor moved his hand between her legs. She used to hate being examined, but this time, it seemed like she had no choice. Finn was standing right next to her, holding her hand and telling her that everything was going to be fine.<p>

' Rachel, you are eight centimeters dilated. ' The obstetrician declared while he was taking off his glove. He stood up and approached her to take a look to her blood pressure.

Finn stared at him, trying to catch every single thing that was happening around. He was scared as hell but as a man, he couldn't show it. He had to be there for his girl. For his two girls, actually. ' It is good. ' He said to her before looking towards the doctor. ' I- I mean, eight centimeters is good, right ? She has to be ten centimeters dilated, I think I read something about that. In a book … ' Rachel gave a glimpse at him, blowing and breathing deeper and deeper. ' It won't take much more time. '

' He is right, Rachel. ' Her doctor affirmed as he was putting the tension meter around her left arm. ' So, you told Edith the water broke about twenty to thirty minutes ago, am I right ? ' He questioned Finn. Rachel was sweating and shaking, both of her hands on her belly, her heels pressing against the mattress.

' Yes, yes it did, why ? Is something wrong with the baby ? ' No, it could not be. Their daughter had to be fine, they have been through a lot during this pregnancy. He remembered, back in January, when Rachel told him about the baby. That day, they had a fight and Finn said it was her fault, that she should have been more careful. He never had seen himself as a father. But these past few months, he changed his mind like he has never done before. Finn wanted to be a father. He wanted to become that man he has idolized for many years : his own father.

Between two breaths, Rachel looked up, her eyes full of fear and yelled. ' Doctor, is something wrong with MY baby ? ' She tried to get up a little, but fell right on the bed when another contraction came. She screamed, squeezing Finn's hand. ' Aaaaaaaaaah, somebody get that baby out of here ! It's hurting so bad ! ' She let go of her boyfriend's hand. Finn could tell it was hurting her as he could not feel his own hand anymore. He shook it during a few seconds and got back to her.

Meanwhile, her doctor calculated how long her latest contraction lasted. This one was about forty-five seconds long. ' Since when are you having contractions, Rachel ? ' Waiting for her answer, he put another pair of gloves on his hands. Edith hurried towards Finn, carrying a medical gown. He turned back and took off the vest of his suit to put it on, his eyes fixed on his girlfriend's face.

' I- I don't know, I had some this afternoon, but I thought it was because of what I had for lun- ' She lowered her head and tried not to scream again. She has promised herself not to be one of those women who roused the whole hospital when they were giving birth. But it was way more than she could handle. She clenched her jaw, but the scream left her mouth. ' Oh Goooood ! Finn … Finn ! ' She turned her head to take a look at him, looking for his hand.

He didn't even take the time to finish putting his gown on and rushed to his girl. ' I'm here, babe, I'm right here. ' He took her hand and held it tight in his. His other hand was busy stroking her forehead. She was really hot just as she was feverish. He leaned on her to softly kiss her head and then kept on caressing her hair.

' Not that I'm tired of you two, but I think it's time to welcome your daughter in our world. ' The doctor laughed and smiled at them, but Rachel was not really in the mood to smile back. She was breathing loudly and nobody could deny she was afraid of what was about to happen.

Finn's look was going from Rachel to the doctor, from the doctor to Edith and again to Rachel. ' Wait, she doesn't get an anesthesia or something like that ? I thought you told us she can have an epidural if she wanted to and clearly … ' He pointed her with his chin. ' She needs it ! ' Rachel raised her eyebrows. What, did she have to do that without help from medicine ? Was she really supposed to give birth all by herself, suffering and everything ?

Edith was now ready, standing not too far from the doctor who was sitting on a stool between the pregnant woman's legs. He lifted up his head and said, confused. ' I'm sorry, Rachel, we don't have time for anesthesia. You're fully dilated and normally, you should feel an urge to push … Just remember to breathe and most important, don't push until I tell you, okay ? '

She nodded and looked at Finn right after, panicking and still breathing as deeply as she could. ' No, no. I can't do that, I'm sorry I ca- ' She blew loudly. ' Finn, I can't … ! '

He came closer to her, more closer than he already was. Turning a bit to face her, he kissed her hand and tried to reassure her. ' Look at me, Rachel. Look at me in the eyes … You can do this. We are going to do this together, like we always do. I'm not going anywhere. ' She looked at him with those sparkly eyes forcing him to promise it. ' I promise I won't leave you, not here. Ever. We've been waiting for this for months, remember ? If you wanna scream, scream. If you wanna squeeze my hand until it breaks, just do it. You're the strongest woman I've ever known and I'm sure you can do this. WE ARE doing this. Okay ? ' He smiled at her. She was not breathing that loud anymore, just staring at him and listening to his voice seemed to calm her down.

' Okay … ' She looked at him one more time. Tears were running down her face as she felt a contraction coming. Her legs were now placed on the bed's stirrups. The steel was freezing her but she knew she had to focus on her breathing and contractions as she had learned during her classes with Finn.

The doctor looked down inside her. ' Okay Rachel, on count of three, I need you to push really hard. You ready ? One … two … three ! '

She leaned on Finn's arm and started to push the hardest she could. ' Aaaaaaaaaahh … Hhhh, oh God ! ' She tried to do her best but a few seconds later, she fell down on the bed, exhausted and breathing out. Finn was looking at her, proud but also worried.

' Rachel, you have to push harder, dear. ' The doctor knew he could call her this way. He has meet her for the first time when she almost lost her baby and since then, he has always taken care of her. ' Nothing is happening. Okay, twenty seconds from the next contraction ! '

' The twenty seconds are here ! ' She got up a bit and pushed even harder than before. She was screaming and sweating, but she knew she was doing this for a good reason so she didn't care much. Finn put his arm behind her back to help her with his strength but he was feeling useless. ' Hhhhh aaaah ! Make it stop, please … it hurts so bad ! ' Her head rested on the pillow.

' You're doing great, babe. Remember to breathe, just breathe. ' Finn brushed her hair aside and dried tears from her cheek. Another nurse, on the other side, moped her forehead with a damp towel.

The doctor looked up and talked to the future parents. ' Listen, you're doing good Rachel. But … ' He asked Edith to come closer and whispered to her ear.

Exasperated and tired, Rachel tried to speak her mind but screamed instead of that. Finn began to be quite anxious and yelled. ' No, you listen ! Do not act as if we weren't in the room, what's happening ? ' Suddenly, a beep sound filled the room loudly and Edith turned round to check on the machine. Rachel's bust was going up and down as she was breathing quicker.

' Okay, we have no more time. She has the umbilical cord around her neck. If we don't get her out of here, she might suffocate. '

' What ? ' Finn exclaimed. He knew something was wrong from the beginning. Why can't Rachel have a perfect thing during her pregnancy ? Even her delivery was turning into a nightmare. He glimpsed at her, she hasn't said anything yet.

' Listen Rachel, I really need you to push the harder you can. Do it for your baby. Edith will help you pressing down your belly. ' Edith came to Rachel's side and smiled to her. That was how she was telling her not to worry, everything was going to be just fine. But how did you expect her to react ? She's been pushing for only fifteen minutes but she has never been that exhausted before.

' I can't, let me just go … ' She closed her eyes and began to cry. She was giving up.

' Look at me Rachel. ' The obstetrician continued. ' It will be over soon, I promise you. And I never fail with promises. Are you with me ? ' He looked at both Finn and Rachel. She finally nodded. Her boyfriend kissed her forehead and took her head tighter in his. 'On count of three, one … two … three ! ' Rachel drew herself up on the bed and pushed again. Edith pressed down as the doctor said and even if she was in pain and felt incredibly bad, it was helping. ' That's great, Rachel, keep on pushing, that's good ! ' He congratulated her as he was trying to help the baby, his hands in her opening. Rachel fell back on the bed, still crying. Her voice has suffered from all of her screams. She shook her head, telling she couldn't do it anymore, that all she wanted to do was sleep. ' Come on, I can see her head. It hurts and you're tired, I know it. But just one more time and she'll be here. Come on, Rachel, push ! '

She screamed as she has never screamed before. Even singing didn't have this effect on her throat. While she was pushing, a lot of memories came to her mind : her first day at McKinley High, the time she met Finn for the first time, when she heard him sing 'You're The One That I Want', the time he said he loved her before the Regionals, their kiss in front of the audience at the Nationals, their first time together in front of the fire …

She was screaming and crying and thought that this moment would never come to an end. After pushing for the last time, she fell on the bed, on Finn's arm and sighed in relief. The doctor took the medical scissors and cut the umbilical cord rolled up around the baby's neck. A few seconds went before Kathy's cries filled the room.

Finn looked at him taking his daughter in his arms and wrapping her in a little hospital towel. His mouth was wide-opened and he couldn't say a word. Tears came to his eyes.

' Congratulations, it's a very beautiful baby girl. ' He declared, a large smile on his face.

Rachel looked up at Finn and smiled, still crying. He leaned on when the doctor put Kathy in her arms.

' Hi baby … ' She said, trying to get more comfortable. ' So, you were the one who was kicking me that hard ... ? ' Finn caressed the newborn baby's cheek with his forefinger. He used the sleeve of his shirt to dry his tears.

' You did so good, you did so good … ' He kissed Rachel's forehead. He was in shock, but deep down inside him, he has never felt that happy. He had become a father, their daughter was here, right in his girlfriend's arms. ' She's perfect, baby. ' He sat on the side of her bed, wrapped Rachel's body with his left arm and stared at his two girls.

Rachel rested her head on Finn's warm body and took her daughter's little hand in her shaky hand. ' She is so tiny … '

' Just like you … She is just like you. Beautiful … ' Rachel lifted up her head and their eyes met. Finn bent down and kissed the mother of his child. ' I love you, Rachel. And I'm so proud of you. ' He whispered, his forehead touching hers.

He could not believe that only a little more than a hour ago, he was down on his knee, trying to propose to Rachel and that now, their little Kathy was born, her eyes barely open and crying. The baby they have been waiting for months and that they almost lost was here, in her mother's arms. That night he knew that nothing bad would ever happen to them. He would never let someone hurt them. And at this moment, he realized that no matter what happened or would happen, he would never stop loving Rachel Berry.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's note : Hi everyone ! I am so sorry I haven't posted for a while but I'm really busy with my studies and everything. I hope you will like this chapter ! :)**

* * *

><p>1AM. Finn gave a last look at his daughter. She was his perfect thing. He never succeeded in college. He couldn't make it into arts and football. He always thought he was just enough to be Rachel Berry's boyfriend and for a long time, it was good enough for him. He had accepted the fact that he would only be remembered as the awkward and tall guy who couldn't dance and was in love with the very-tempered Jewish woman. But that night, it all changed for good. He was a father and suddenly, everything in the world had a meaning.<p>

He opened the door, leaving the nurse with Kathy. Rachel was already settled in her room and their baby was about to join her, but as much as this night was the happiest of his life so far, he was exhausted and needed some air. He has been shut in that hospital for hours and he really needed to breathe some fresh air or he might just blank out. God, he hated hospitals ! Even in cases like this one. He just hated them ! Walking through the hallway and his hands in his suit pants' pockets, he couldn't stop but think about what had happened again and again and again, until a voice he knew too well called for him.

' _Finn, hey Finn !_ '

He turned round just in time to face his brother and Blaine. He had totally forgotten about them. His mind was too busy living his daughter's birth continuously and thinking about how beautiful she was. Seeing Kurt, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the couple. They didn't even know yet that their niece was born. They might just think that Finn needed a break as Rachel was still suffering in a room. That was shit ! Finn would never leave his girl all by herself, that was physically impossible.

' _You look miserable, is everything okay ?_ ' Blaine asked, worried, his right hand rubbing his eye. They've been waiting for hours in the hallway, but nobody ever came to talk to them.

A smile appearing on his face, he couldn't hide the truth from them any longer.

' _Everything's perfect. Just perfect. I- I'm so sorry, I forgot about you two but-_ ' He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second and, still with a beautiful smile, continued. ' _I just couldn't stay away from my beautiful baby_. '

' _Oh my God, is she born ?_ ' Kurt waited for the answer but already so excited he was about to jump on his brother.

' _Well I don't know, what do you think ?_ ' He smirked and caught his brother who was literally flying towards him.

' _Congratulations, man !_ ' Blaine patted Finn's shoulder and gave him his brighter smile. Still locked in Kurt's arms, he could not clearly reply to his friend and brother-in-law but his huge smile was saying he's never been happier. ' _How's Rachel ?_ '

' _She's a mess._ ' Kurt and Blaine gave a glimpse at Finn, who was still smiling like an innocent child. He looked up, realizing what he had just said and his eyes got suddenly wide-opened. ' _Oh no, no ! I just meant it was hard for her. For the two of us actually, but mostly for her. She couldn't get her anesthesia on, so it was really painful for her. I know it looked painful, she almost broke my hand !_ ' He grimaced, showing his hand before putting it again in his pants' pocket. ' _But, I'm not going to complain, Rachel's been through way worse_. '

' _Wait, did something bad happen in there ?_ ' Blaine tried to make Finn sit, but he was way too excited just to sit down and stay still. At least until he's heard him.

Remembering for the thousand time the exact moment, he lowered his head and looked at the floor for a moment. ' _Let's just say that it didn't really happen the way we wanted it to happen. But everything's fine now, so I'm just going to focus on my two beautiful girls and be happy for the rest of my life_. '

A few moments later, after having a break with the guys to eat something and just get his head out of the hospital, Finn entered the room 246 and found Rachel asleep in her white sheeted-bed. He stopped there and leaned against the wall to stare at the mother of his newborn child. He planned on staying that way a while when he heard a noise he was not used to. Kathy, cuddled in her tiny little crib next to Rachel's bed, was babbling in her sleep. He walked towards it quietly not to wake them up and leaned over his daughter. She looked like a baby doll and he almost asked himself if she was real. Have these past few months been real, actually ? It went so fast he hadn't had the time to prepare himself and suddenly, being a father scared him to death. He watched Kathy and felt a tear flowing on his cheek when the baby started crying.

' _Oh no, it's okay baby, it's oka- God, what do I have to do ?_ ' He whispered, looking around him and at her. ' _You're a baby, you aren't going to reply to me obviously_. '

Rachel moved a bit in her bed and for a moment, he wished that she would wake up to help him with Kathy. No, that wasn't right ! She deserved her sleep more than anyone and he couldn't believe he really thought about waking her.

' _Oh screw this, I'm your father_. ' It felt so weird to hear this out loud. Father. It felt so weird, but so amazing too. ' _I think I can just take you in my arms, right ? I mean, you're my daughter_. ' Okay, that sounded even weirder than hearing he was a father. He truly needed someone to tell him that everything was true, that he was not dreaming about all of this. He burried his two hands in her back and took his daughter in his strong arms, making sure he was not hurting her. This was new for him and he was afraid not to do just well with her. He moved to a seat placed in the corner of the room and sat down. Kathy had stopped crying the second he had held her. Her blue eyes were staring at his face. At first, he was surprised that her eyes were blue since his and Rachel's were brown, but he remembered reading that newborn babies had blue eyes. God, he was so happy he had read all those books during Rachel's pregnancy. He was so scared, he could not think about what it would have been if he hadn't. Looking at Kathy closing her eyes and fall asleep, a tear streamed on his cheek. A happy tear.

' _So, here we are uh ? You, me and your mom_. ' He smiled and dried his eyes, Kathy on his left arm. Rachel was still sleeping, she really must have enjoyed it. ' _I can't believe you're finally here, baby. We've been waiting for you forever and you didn't want to meet us because we almost lost you and now, you are here in my arms. My baby girl_.' Now, he was crying. Nice ! He felt so stupid to be crying like this, especially since he had never been happier, but he couldn't help it. Nobody was there to see him cry and to tell him to act like a man.

'_ I know you are sleeping and I don't want you to wake up just to hear your dad's stories, but you're new in this world, so let me explain you some things, okay ?_ ' He coughed a little, putting his hand on his mouth, and thought about what he could tell her. ' _Mmm, let's begin with your mother. The first thing you have to know is her name, even if you will call her 'mom' but whatever. It's Rachel. Beautiful, uh ?_ ' He smirked and took his daughter's hand in his. It was so tiny compared to his that he felt like Gulliver with a Lilliputian. He raised an eyebrow. How could he be thinking of high school literature class when he was holding his child ? ' _Your mother is the most incredible woman I've ever met. And she's hot. Like really hot, you'll see ! And so talented and kind-hearted. Her voice … Her voice still does something to me even after all these years. But I'm sure you already know that, you've been in her for like, months !_ ' He giggled but not too hard as he didn't want her to cry again. ' _You are going to love her and she's going to be nuts about you._ ' He stroked her angel face with his forefinger. ' _Oh look at these cheeks ! You look just like your mom, beautiful. She w-_ '.

He was about to tell her everything about Rachel, but his cell phone vibrated in his vest's pocket. He put his hand in it, doing all he could do to be as still as possible, and caught it. ID : Puck. It was a text message from his best friend who was still living in Lima, Ohio.

' _From Puck, September 6 2015, 2:32AM : Congrats man ! And to my American Jewish princess_. '

Congrats ? How the hell could he know about the baby ? He didn't tell anyone, except Kurt and Blaine, but he made them promise not to spread the news. He hadn't tell his mother yet and Rachel's parents didn't know they were grandparents.

' _Thanks ! But how d'you know ? I didn't tell anyone._ '

He sent it and put his phone on Rachel's night table. His eyes stared at Kathy once again. He was sure he would never get enough of her face. She was a mix between Rachel, the woman he wanted to marry so bad, and himself. Yes, she was perfect. More than perfect. And nobody could make this night less unforgettable that it was.

Finn received Puck's answer not even a minute later.

' _From Puck, September 6 2015, 2:35AM : Kurt Facebook status. He said he was finally an uncle. Easy to understand_. '

Kurt definitely didn't want to meet his niece. Finn would kick his ass before and Kathy would grow up without her uncle. But no, he wouldn't say anything, because he already knew what his brother would say. He would reply something like : ' You told me not to TELL anyone. I didn't, I just wrote about it. ' Yes, that was totally Kurt and he wouldn't fight with him about it. Except if he had told their parents.

'_ Fuck ! I told him not to ! Whatever … Thks ! Call you later_. '

He pressed his finger on the enter button and put his phone down. Kathy was making that baby thing with her lips as if she was suckling. That was the cutest thing Finn had ever seen. And this baby was his, his own flesh and blood.

' _Where were we, Kathy ? Oh yes, mom. I mean your mom, not mine. I will talk about mine later, once I'll tell her about you. Which I should do before she yells at me. But your mom, well I'm insanely in love with her, you know. I'm sure that the three of us will have the perfect life she's always dreamt of. We are going to have a beautiful house of our own someday, with a garden where you could play on swings. And we could have a dog which you could name whatever you want, even a candy name_. ' He smiled thinking about their future. He's always been afraid of it actually, but at this moment, he didn't. ' _But before all of that, your mother has to let me propose to her and she must say yes. Do you think you could help me with that ?_ '

' _What have you just said ?_ '

Finn jumped hearing Rachel's voice, her head buried in the pillow. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were wide-opened, staring at him.

' _Oh God, Rach ! I thought you were sleeping_. ' He said, short of breath as the adrenaline left him.

'_ I was and then, I heard you talking to … to our baby_. ' Hearing her voice, Finn knew she wanted to see her, their daughter. He stood up, came closer to the bed and finally sat next to her. Rachel tried to draw herself up to have a better look at Kathy. '_ She looks like you, Finn. Thankfully, she doesn't have my nose ! I was so afraid of that_. '

Her boyfriend laughed, his look going from the baby to his girl. '_ I don't think she looks like me. She's you. She is exactly like you. Beautiful and … oh boy, she can cry !_ '

' _Yes, I heard her. I wanted to hold her so bad, but you were perfect with her, so I let you_. ' She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. ' _I also heard something else. About a proposal_. '


End file.
